New Lives, New Evil
by ImNotTinaFey
Summary: Everyone has settled into there new lives and new emotional scars over two years, but what happeneds when a new evil visits and puts everyone in danger [LOTS of couples and some new OC's] [Sequel to: One more Hit]
1. These new lives

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this ALERT DRUG MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER…now read ze story!Lol

Chapter one: These new lives

**Julliard School of Music**

Abby sat in the silent sound studio, ear phones hugging her head tightly pumping her music through her ears. The sound studio was her sanctuary, it was quiet, remote, and it helped her get her work done. After two years of this school and sucking up to the right people the teachers had no problem letting her use the recording studio from time to time. The dark gray carpeting of the small booth was surprisingly soft once she had moved from a stood to the floor. She always reflected here when she listened over and over to her song lyrics, when she made sure that each and every note, tone or insterment was in their right place it was just the way she was. Lily, Elektra's now two year old daughter was just like her mother: quiet, determined, and so beautiful. Even Lily's green eyes seemed to shine more than Elektra's sometimes. Matt was still a lawyer, even though they didn't exactly need the money, he still liked to work. Abby had been told of Matt's "night shift" as The Dare Devil and once thought about going out at night and serving her own justice. Nikkie was like a sister to Abby; they had there inside jokes, there little fights and still shared the apartment after Josh moved in. Yes her life was some what normal and she loved it, but sometimes she felt as though something was missing. Abby lay on the soft carpeting, her eyes shut as the music danced in her ears.

Suddenly Abby felt a presents beside her and all in one swift movement she jumped to her feet in a crouching position, pulled off the head phones and grabbed whoever or whatever's arm and squeezed tightly almost to the point where her knuckles where white. "Ow…well a hello to you too"

Abby let go once Josh spoke and she realized who it was "oh my god I'm so sorry baby"

Josh chuckled a bit "it's ok" he smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her to him as he too lay on the soft carpeting.

Abby gladly laid her head on her boyfriends chest, she had always felt comfort there when she was stressed with test or anything else in that case it just calmed her like nothing else could. Her eyes slowly felt like heavy and she followed their orders and closed them "I knew I would find you here" Josh cooed

"Yeah sorry I didn't call I just needed some quiet, these exams are really getting to me" she whispered back to him

"I know what you mean, I have a med paper due in three days and I haven't even started" he joked

That's what she loved about Josh. He could make a joke sounding like he was serious and only Abby would know when he was joking or if it was real "you better start" she laughed "How's Nikkie?" she asked

"Recovering, I still can't believe her mom died, who would have though she would O.D on heroin" Josh said as he nuzzled Abby's head softly like he always did

"Maybe I should go back there" she started to get up but was stopped by Josh

"She needs to be alone for a while Ab's, she needs to think and not listen to anyone comforting her right now" he said as he pulled her back to his chest

Abby sighed and closed her eyes again "I met her once you know" she whispered "Nikkie and I drove down to her hometown and visited her mom. She was so sweet and kind and knew how to party" she let out a small airy laugh before she sniffed

Josh smiled sadly and held her tighter "she's in a better place now"

She had herd that to man times at her father's funeral last year. They found his body in their old apartment and buried him in a cemetery just outside of New York and she frequently visited his grave when she felt lost. "I know baby"

"Common lets get out of here and get something to eat I'm starving" he laughed to lighten the mood

"Yeah" she said "Let's get some A&W's mmmmmm A&W" she imitated Homer Simpson as a joke

Loud laughter was herd as the couple walked out of the collage and toward their new destination.

**

* * *

****Lee: **WELL I'M BACK 

**Josh: **oh god no!

**Abby:** Josh common this is fun

**Elektra: **when do I come in?

**Lee:** soon E. probably next chapter

**Screaming fans: **WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!

**Lee:** my new school is hard to get used to but I'm back now don't worry

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon


	2. Spaghetti

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this ALERT DRUG MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER…now read ze story!Lol

Chapter two: Spaghetti

**Elektra and Matt's apartment**

Matt smiled as he slid off his tan blazer after he walked into the apartment. Work had been hectic since the auditors had been checking in on them making sure that Froggy and Matt had been doing their job. Elektra walked out of the training room her hands still wrapped in the black tape and sweat beading on her forehead as she whispered "Shhh…Lily is still sleeping"

Elektra had become accustom to the "mother" life as Abby had called it. She was a better mother than she thought she could be and Lily was become a beautiful two year old, talking so she could talk to Matt, walking and even doing really simple math. Lily was so smart she could say what were 1+1 and 2+2 and other math equations like that. Elektra read to her at night, so far her favorite story was Green egg's and Ham. But what was most impressive Lily would imitate her Mother as she trained in the afternoons she would punch and kick alone with Elektra as if it was second nature to her. Matt nodded and placed his leather suitcase on the floor then walked over and hugged the sweaty Elektra and tossed his blazer on the coat rack. Just out of ear shot Lily sat up in her bed "Mommy" she cried out

Matt smiled "she's calling for you"

Elektra sighed "I thought I could get a few more hours of training in"

"Why do you still do that, no one is going to harm us again" Matt followed

"Just in case" Elektra smiled as she opened door to Lily's room

"Momma" Lily smiled her fathers smiled

"Hey Lil" she smiled as she picked her up and placed her gently on the floor

Matt smiled as he listened to Lily talk to him "Daddy"

"Hey baby girl" he crouched down to her eye level "how is my little fighter doing?"

"Good daddy" she smiled

Matt gathered Lily into his arms careful not to drop her or run into anything in front of him. They walked out into the living room and sat on the couch "so what shall we do today Lily? Fight monsters? Be swash buckling pirates? Or crazy dinosaurs?" he asked.

Lily and Matt had this game where they would pretend to be something or another for fun it was their, what they called "Secret game" because they wouldn't tell Elektra about it. "None daddy I want to be a rock star like Abby is" she laughed

"Really don't you want to be a lawyer like me" he smiled as she rolled down onto the couch and off Matt's lap

"No daddy, lawyer is boring" she jumped off the couch and pretended to play a guitar

Matt did the same, head banging his head to an imaginary beat and playing his guitar. Elektra leaned on the wall watching them "you guys are crazy" she giggled.

It was moments like this where she loved that Matt was her father. He was the best father, he would teacher he new things, play the "secret game" and spoil her so much. Lily was truly Daddy's little girl. Both Matt and Lily played their game till dinner. Elektra made spaghetti since she had limited cooking skills but she was trying, she had made lemon chicken then other nice before she almost set the apartment on fire after leaving it in for to long. "Common guys food it done" she called out

"Mommy some is here" she called back

"What Lily?" Elektra said confused that only Matt, Lily and herself where in the apartment

Silence engulfed the apartment, it became more and more tense and the air seemed to become thinker and thicker as she neared the living room. When she rounded the corner she found Matt roaring "yes some is here Lily. It's the tickle monster" Matt jumps to Lily tickling her making Lily cry out in laughter. Elektra let out the breath she had been holding and loosened her grip on the shape knife she had been holding just in case. Matt smiled and picked up Lily, ran to the table and set her down on a chair "Monster Matt says you must eat to become strong enough to defeat me" he road laughing and sat down in her seat.

Elektra walked slowly to the kitchen setting the food on the table "mm spaghetti" Elektra put some on Lily's small plate

Lily looked over at her father and made a discussed face. Matt just smiled and shoved so much into his mouth that he looked like a chipmunk that eat too much. They all laughed at him and Lily did the same to imitate her dad. It was a great time for the family.

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Nikkie sat on the couch her knees to her chest as she watched the news silently. Thoughts of her mom passed in her head as she closed her eyes and tears escaped her slowly and silently. The cloud that hung over the apartment when Josh's father had died seemed to become bigger and worse when Nikkie found out. Abby and Josh entered the apartment as quiet as they could "hey Nikkie" Abby walked over to the couch

Nikkie hardly responded till she sat beside her "hey" she mumbled

Josh watched as he started to cook something for supper since it _was_ his night to cook. Abby leaned on her friends shoulder "Nikkie…I don't know what to say"

"Then don't" Nikkie said and she dropped her feet onto the ground and rested her head onto of Abby's head. The three sat in silence, the only sound was Josh attempting to make food for them. After almost lighting the apartment on fire Josh walked out with two plates full of the only thing he could make other than macaroni and cheese, spaghetti. Nikkie set her plate on the coffee table and ate a few bites. It had only been a week after she had found out her mother had died of a heroin overdose, she didn't even know he mom did that stuff. A sigh escaped her as she turned her attention back to the T.V. Mrs. Andréa Shine's funeral was that exact same day and it had been the hardest thing Nikkie had ever had to do other than watching her father be buried too. Abby set her head back on Nikkie's shoulder and watched on as Josh ate silently.

After collecting the dishes Josh wrote down a note for the two girls

"_Going out for a while I need to see a man about a horse…joking I'm going to see a woman about a horse. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll be back._

_Love Josh xoxo'_

And with that he grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment leaving the two with there stomachs full of over cooked spaghetti.

**

* * *

Lee: aww that's so sad I'm so sorry Nikkie**

**Nikkie:** you know not all of us had drug problems

**Lee: **I needed to kill off someone and both Josh and Abby's parents are already dead

**Nikkie: **oh thanks

**Lee: **anyways Matt's such a good father

**Matt:** I know I'm the best father

**Lily:** Lee will you tell mommy her cooking sucks

**Elektra: **HEY!

**Lee:** Elektra Lily says your cooking sucks

**Elektra:** thanks

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon…I hope


	3. re meeting the problems

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and waisting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter three: re-meeting the problems

**New Your Cemetery**

Josh sighed sadly as he walked up to the cold grave stone. He hadn't come here for a while and at this point really just wanted to curl up in a ball and be buried under hundreds and hundreds of pounds of dirt. The cold November air chilled Josh's bones deep down inside him as he ran his fingers over the engraved letters of the grave stone. "Henry Michel Hunt" they read before he pulled his hand away and sat before his father's grave stone. "Hey dad…umm sorry I haven't visited you in a while it's just…Nikkie's mother died and I have no idea how to get her past it and look to the better side of life" he sighed once more "I wish you were here to help me dad…I really do"

Josh pushed his cold hands into his coat pockets and closed his eyes. Silence covered his body like a cold bracing blanket that really didn't sit right with him. "Fancy meeting you here"

He looked up only to see a dark blond haired girl looking down on him "Hayley?" he asked

This girl he called Hayley smiled wide "Been a while"

Josh jumped up and hugged her tightly "oh my god it's been to long"

Hayley hugged back her dark coat and black and white scarf clashed with her greenish yellow eyes that flickered in the sunlight as she looked down at the grave stone "Josh is t-that your father's grave?" she asked hesitantly

Josh only looked at his feet not saying a word to her. Hayley wrapped her arms around him tightly once more "I'm so sorry Josh"

"Don't Hayley" he sighed "it's been two years since he died and I'm just getting past it ok"

"Alright" she nodded

Hayley's wavy long hair danced in the cold wind as she stared down at the stone "so what are you doing here?" she asked

"Nothing Hayl's…just visiting his, grave what about you?" Josh asked

"I just got to New York a few days ago and I came to visit my grandmother's grave" she smiled at the memories of her grandmother

Josh looked around him "oh yeah I totally forgot that your grandma was buried here" he rubbed the back of his head

"You forgot that g-ma was here oh my god Josh" she joked "you are so dead" she walked away

"Hayley I'm so sorry" he followed her "common you moved like six years ago"

"Five Josh that's five years" she held up her hand showing five fingers

"Five years then" he laughed "wow that long"

"So how has my best friend been doing?" Hayley asked walking a guitar case hanging on her back like a backpack and her signature brown toke onto of her head.

"Well actually great…I'm going to med school and living in Hell's Kitchen with a friend of mine and my girlfriend" He smiled looking up at the clouded sky as they kept walking

"Ooo girlfriend…who's the unlucky one now" Hayley joked

Josh laughed and lightly pushed her "shut up…her name is Abby and we have been together for two years" he smiled

"Wow two years that's a long time for commitimentaphobic Josh Hunt" Hayley laughed as she ruffled his hair

They laughed and stopped right in front of Hayley's Grandmother's grave "well here is my stop" she joke

"Oh hey if you like to come by my apartment and meet Abby" he said as he searched his pockets for some paper

Hayley smiled and pulled out a pad of paper and a chewed up pen "here"

Josh laughed "looks likes you still chew anything in plane site"

"Old habits die hard" She shrugged

He wrote down where the apartment and his cell number "thanks Hayl's its great to see you again"

Hayley smiled and laughed "and well…it's unfortunate I had to see you again" she joked

"Thanks" he hugged her and walked back to the apartment

**Unknown location in New York**

A dark silhouette sat silently in a large chair in front of a dark desk covered in pictures and a mountain of paper. The door to this room opened "Master" a younger man bowed

"Yes?" the silhouette asked

"Our plan is in motion" the young man said still keeping his head down

"Good" the man laughed

**Elektra and Matt's apartment**

Matt slowly read out the words on the page as his hand ran over the brail letters "and they lived happily ever after" he smiled

Lily's eyes where half closed but Matt didn't know as he stared forward at the wall "Daddy" Lily called out quietly

"Yes baby girl" Matt stood up slowly

"Why can't you see?" she asked not knowing

Matt stayed silent trying to come up with a good answer to Lily's out of the blue question "Baby girl go to sleep" he whispered as he walked out of the room, making sure she was comfortable.

Elektra sat on the couch flipping though the channels trying to find something good to watch "Elektra" he called out

"Yeah Matt is something wrong?" she walked over to him

Matt felt as if he couldn't breathe he wanted to see his child, he wanted to see his love Elektra, he wanted to see what the world looked like without the shadows of his 'radar' vision. Elektra took his hand and lead him to the couch and sat him down "Matt are you ok?" she asked squeezing his hand lightly

"She asked why I couldn't see Elektra" he clenched his free hand so tight his knuckles turned white "She asked me her father why he can't see anything, E. how do I answer that?"

Elektra squeezed his hand tighter "you can't Matt" she sighed "she will understand when she's older"

"But she asked me now" he stood up sharply walking to the training room "I need to do something" he said opening the secret entrance to his equipment

"Matt you can't go out like this, you'll just to something you'll regret" she grabbed onto his hand

He sighed "I'll be fine E." he turned to her, his blind eyes hidden behind his red sunglasses.

They seemed to look right thought Elektra as she hugged him tightly "be careful" she whispered

"I will" he assured her before getting the maroon leather Dare Devil suit on

**

* * *

Lee: so I have a new OC **

**Hayley: **yeah me!

**Josh:** just to clear everything up she isn't my secret lover

**Abby:** who is your secret lover!

**Josh:** I just said I don't have one

**Abby:** but that monkey over there just told me you did (points to Michel Jackson in a money suit)

**MJ:** I'm a money just look away

**Elektra:** WAIT! Didn't I kill you in One More Hit?

**MJ:** I LIVE FOREVER MUAHAHAHAHAHH!

**Elektra:** I know the dance to thriller! (does dance (like in '13 going on 30'))

**Lee:** 0.0 wow that's so dumb

**Hayley, Josh and Abby:** I'd say so

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon...I think


	4. when your old meets your new

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter four: when your old meets your new

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Josh opened the door to the apartment to find Abby and Nikkie past out on the couch watching some show with boats. He quietly closed the door and decided to leave the two alone and do a paper that was due in a few weeks. The apartment still seemed to have a cloud over it but it just a little thinner than it had been lately. He made his way to he and Abby's room till a knock came to the door, Josh cringed and hoped to the almighty sleeping god that Abby didn't wake up because she hadn't been sleeping lately because she would comfort Nikkie at night and he wanted her to get some rest. As he made his way to the door his eyes reached the microwave clock that read "10: 36pm" and he wondered who the hell would come to the apartment at this time for night. He opened to the door to see Hayley standing there guitar still on her back, her arms crossed over her chest trying to keep some heat in her body and a pair of drumsticks "before you say anything I'm sorry that I'm here this time of night but I had no where else to go" she sighed

"Why…what happened, are you ok?" Josh asked leading her in the apartment

Hayley hesitated saying anything "my band" she smiled at the comment she said "sorry my boyfriend…he…he kicked me out" she seemed to almost let some tears out

Very few people had seen this side of Hayley. She was usually strong and kept her emotions in only covering them in by a thin layer of sarcasm and jokes. Josh wrapped his arms around her but she stayed with her arms crossed "I didn't know where to go Josh" she sobbed into his shoulder

"Shhh…its ok you can stay here" Josh said softly

"Josh?" Abby said as she slowly woke from her daze

Josh pulled away and walked over to Abby and kneeled beside where she was "hey baby I want you to meet someone" he said as he held onto Abby's hand and lead her slowly off the couch and over to Hayley "Abby this is Hayley, she was my best friend since we where kids"

Hayley laughed as she whipped off her tears "Excuse me I _was_ you friend?"

"Sorry she's my friend" he corrected himself

Abby held out her hand "Nice you meet you Hayley"

"Nice to meet the unfortunate one that got to date this one" she pointed to Josh and laughed a bit as she shook Abby's hand

They all laughed but quietly so that they all didn't wake Nikkie "Abby can I talk to you for a sec?" Josh asked

He pulled Abby over to the side away from Hayley "umm…well Hayley is having a bit of trouble would it be alright if she stayed here for a while?" he asked shyly

Abby looked over to Hayley. She had never been nervous with any of Josh's other friends that were girls but this one seemed different she seemed to know Josh a lot better like they had been together for ever and hesitated saying yes but she couldn't just let one of Josh's friends think Abby was inconsiderate so she turned to Josh "sure baby she can take our room well sleep on the futon" she smiled

Josh hugged her tightly and smiled "thanks baby you'll love Hayley"

Abby smiled and walked over to Hayley "you are lucky you get to sleep in our room"

Hayley smiled "no I can't I don't want to be an inconvenience to you guys I just need a place to sleep"

"Then umm do you want to sleep on the futon" she pointed to where Nikkie was sleeping

"Well it kinda looks occupied right now" she giggled

"Don't worry about her she can move" Abby giggled back

After moving a very tired Nikkie and about half and hour of trying to find some clean sheets and pillow for Hayley the four went off into there assigned sleeping areas and settled for a nights rest, but not so for one. Hayley stared restlessly at the white ceiling of the apartment. A sigh escaped her as she sat up and walked to the washroom to go do what nature intended. The sound of a flushing toilet came out as she opened the door to the washroom. She started to walk to the futon till she found that someone had taken her spot. Abby being so used to walking out to the couch had unconsciously sat down and turned on the T.V. "umm hey" Hayley said nervously

Abby looked up "oh my god I'm so sorry" she started to get off the couch

"No its ok I was about to watch…" she looked at the T.V. "some sort of show with ooo Orlando Bloom" she joke

Hayley say beside Abby making a very awkward place for the both of them "we really didn't get to talk did we Abby?" the one girl smiled at the T.V.

"No not really" Abby looked over at her "well then maybe we should"

"Yeah well I'm Hayley" she laughed a bit

"I'm Abby"

"So tell me about your self" Hayley seemed so confident and outgoing to Abby she didn't know why she didn't have a place to go

"Well I'm going to school at Julliard-" Abby started

"You're going to Julliard!" Hayley jumped off the couch

"Yeah didn't Josh tell you?"

"No not really we just met up today I saw him in the cemetery at his fathers grave, we didn't get to talk about me anyways" Hayley started "but oh my god your going to that school, I've wanted to go there so much"

Abby looked at the dark blond a bit confused "then why don't you audition?"

"Well even if auditioned and got in you still have to pay money and I'm kinda broke right now" She smiled trying to turn it into a joke

"That's a problem" Abby started "don't you have a job?"

Hayley looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands "well I got kicked out of my band a few weeks back and that was pretty much my job we got paid to play at clubs and stuff but I ran out of money the other night and well I didn't know where to go till I Josh gave me your guy's address and well Josh would understand I wouldn't ask favors unless it was an emergency"

"Then where have you been staying?" Abby asked

"You know those abandoned apartments down in Manhattan on 54th street?" she sighed "I've been sleeping in one of those"

Abby was shocked, it had been so cold out lately and this girl was sleeping in a place with no heat, no food, and no electricity. "You really stayed there?"

"Yup and well it's nice to have a heated place to sleep" she smiled looking around the apartment

"Do you want anything to eat cause I'm kinda hungry" Abby smiled hinting at Hayley

She nodded "you have no idea how hungry I am" Hayley laughed

The two girls talked till morning eating enough pizza pockets to feed an army and well they got to become friends that night and all suspicion Abby had about Hayley had disappeared into the all the food that they both ate. A new life had been added onto the friends of today with a friend from the past

**Elektra, Matt and Lily's apartment**

Matt sat silently beside Lily's crib letting his radar work with Lily's little night time sounds. He felt his brail watch and found out it was "11:32pm" and he had been sitting there trying to find out the answer to Lily's question. As much as he loved Lily he wished she had never asked that question and it hit to one day tell her how he became blind. Lily tossed a bit but it was normal for a fussy two year old to do that. Suddenly Matt's cell phone vibrated, he searched his pockets to find it and once he did he opened it "Hello?" he called into the phone

"Matt Murdock we know who and what you are" the other line said

"Who is this?" Matt silently walked out of Lily's room

"Your worst nightmare" the rough voice said before the line went dead

Matt closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket then felt his way to Elektra in the training room "E. we have a problem"

**

* * *

Lee: oh no! What's happening?**

**Hayley:** I don't know you're the narrator you tell me

**Abby:** hey Hayley did you really live in that place you said

**Hayley:** well yes and no…

**Abby:** yes and no?

**Hayley:** lived there for like 2 days

**Abby:** and the no

**Hayley:** I don't know I just wanted to say yes and no! Lol

**Lee: **you guys are lucky I don't have any homework tonight or this would have never happened

**Mr.** **Nesbit: **Miss. Lee you do have homework due in 2 days

**Lee:** I know I know I'll get it done….I hope

**Matt:** what the hell phone call was that?

**Lee:** maybe it was a prank call

**Elektra:** THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE IT IN THERE!

**Lee:** (shrugs) you'll know later

**Elektra:** I WANNA KNOW NOW!

**Lee:** woops where out of time (jumps on Josh's lap and wraps her arms around him) right baby

**Josh:** aww shit not this again

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon


	5. the everyday life, with some exception

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter five: the everyday life, with some exception 

**Julliard School of Music**

Abby sighed loudly as the class lecture went on for what seemed like ever for her. The clock on the west wall mocked her while it slowly, to slowly for Abby's liking and ticked on her headache. Her pen seemed to move on its own as she took down the meshed words that the man at the front was talking about. She put her elbow on the desk and then leaned her head in her hand as she kept taking down the notes. To long it was since Abby felt the fall wind on her face since the class had started nearly three hours ago and she kinda just toned out the guy and day dreamed. Hayley and Josh had gone out to get some food for later so he probably wouldn't meet her after class and she would have to take the bus by herself with all the creeps and dirty old men in the cramped, smelly bus. She must have been day dreaming for a while since the loud bell hit her ears violently egging on her headache. Again Abby sighed and gathered her things and walked to the door till "Abby?" the teacher called out

"Yes Mr. Leon?" she forced a smiled and walked to him

"I was wondering if you where going to take my offer" he smiled his bright blue eyes and curly black hair seemed to be even more boyish as he asked

"Oh yeah the umm…contract thingy" She stuttered trying to remember what exactly it was

"Contract thingy? Abby I want to sign you to a record label" He said as he sat on the edge of his desk, he couldn't be that much older than she was by the looks for him

"Mr. Leon I'm sorry but I can't I want to finish my schooling before I get into anything that could be a risk for my future" What an ironic statement since she had once fought evil for the control of the world.

"Well I'll keep asking you till you take me up on it" He chuckled

"Good try though Mr. Leon" Abby smiled and left the room clutching her books to her side

After walking out the door to the large hallway and started at the two doors that led outside. Just as she opened the door she dropped her books on the ground letting hundreds of papers hit the ground and swirl in the wind. "great." she said in a monotone voice as she collected her papers "can things get any worse?" she asked herself

Suddenly the sky seemed to dump buckets of rain on Abby and it soaked right through her "I should have kept my big mouth shut" she told herself and stomped off to her apartment

**The coffee shop**

Matt laughed as he 'watched' Froggy trip all over himself as he asked every girl he could find out for a date "Froggy" he called him over "really why are you asking so many girls out. I've never seen you so desperate"

Froggy sat back down his face red from all the slaps he had gotten "I have to get a date to go to my mothers on Saturday, I said I would bring a lovely lady for my mother to meet but sadly these girls can't see the genius I am"

This only made Matt laugh louder "Froggy really" he gasped for air and almost fell of his chair "oh Froggy you crack me up. You could just tell your mother that she broke up with you"

"Matt no…hmm…how about I broke up with her cause she cheated on me….nah mother would have a fit and go to the ends of the earth to kill the false name I would give her" Froggy took a sip of his coffee

"Right that's your mother…such a mother hen" Matt slowly stopped laughing and took a sip of his tea before felling his watch "oh shit, I gotta go Elektra is helping me with something" he got up from his chair, grabbed his stick and literally ran out of the coffee shop.

Froggy barely had time to say anything and just shook his head "fine don't help me"

"Excuse me" a really pretty girl said to Froggy "umm…did ask every girl in this place for a date?"

Froggy smiled smugly "Why yes I did miss, why would you like a date?"

He received another one of many slaps he had gotten "Touché"

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Abby stomped into the apartment dripping wet. Josh and Hayley were sitting at the counter eating some pizza from last night "Abby what the hell happened to you baby" Josh ran over to a shaking, cold and wet Abby, not to mention very, very pissed off at the world

"I stayed after class to talk to my professor, then I dropped my papers, then it started to rain, then the bus decided to skip my stop so I had to walk home in the pouring rain, then some taxi decides to drive up in a big puddle and smash me, then I found out that my shoe has a hole" she panted after having the shittyest day of her life.

Josh embraced her tightly "aww I'm so sorry baby I should have walked with you" he pulled her towards the washroom "but before I make it all better" he smirked with Abby in his arms "you better take a hot shower and eat some of this lovely Chinese food Hayley and I picked up" he kissed her cold and wet lips then pushed her into the washroom

Abby smiled "you know just how to make my life all better don't you baby?"

"Hey it's in the boyfriend manual" he joked "called '10 ways to be a better boyfriend' and you can get it at any beer store"

"Can that manual how to put the seat back down after your done with it" she laughed

Josh mocked a thinking stance "umm…I don't think so"

They both laughed before one more kiss then Abby closing the door to her warm shower. Josh walked back to the counter and took another slice of cold pizza into his mouth "you know just the way to make her happy don't you Josh" Hayley smiled tapping her drumsticks on the hard counter never making eye contact with him

Josh knew what Hayley was thinking about "yeah but I've known her for a long time" he smiled and looked at the door "and we have gone though a lot and I mean a lot"

Hayley stopped drumming on the counter and looked at him "what ever happened to the four year old Josh Hunt saying he would never have a girlfriend cause girls were icky" she laughed

"Well that Josh fell in love with a great girl and that Josh is never coming back" he laughed

Just then in the silence of the two Hayley's cell rung "hold on" she pulling it out of her jacket pocket and read the message "its Gareth"

Josh gave a glare to Hayley "no, no it's not 'Him' Gareth is a friend of mine, he stayed with me when I was staying at the abandoned apartments" she said before flipping the phone open "hey Gareth…no I'm at a friends…yeah I'm fine…no you don't have to worry really I'm perfectly fine" she kept on with this conversation for a while before she –with out a word- left the apartment and stepped out into the hall still keeping her conversation

Soon after Hayley stepped out Abby walked out of the washroom a towel wrapped around her and her hair wet. Josh smiled and walked over to her while she was in her room and as she was getting dressed wrapped his around her from behind and kiss her neck softly. He felt Abby shiver and shudder at his touch and smiled "how's my baby now?" he said in between kisses to her neck.

Abby had gotten some pants and a bra on before she was engulfed by Josh's loving form but she felt as if she was naked in front of him, and she loved it. "Baby is really good now, but do you know what would be better?" she asked in a sexy voice.

Josh shook his head smiling before returning to his kisses. Abby twisted around in his arms to face him "baby wants some of that" she said then kissed him passionately

Josh kicked the door closed to the world outside of the couples own world. Hayley walked back into the apartment and sighed then took a pen and paper scribbling down a note for Josh and Abby since Nikkie was at classes, surprisingly.

'_Hey guys so sorry but I'm going to meet my friend, Gareth. I'll be back later and I hope you two don't forget me…oh and Abby, I was hoping that you would help me get a new band together? Please  but yes I will be back…cause whose going to eat all that pizza in the fridge Lol. _

_Loving Hayley '_

And with that she left the apartment oblivious to what Abby and Josh where 'doing' in their room.

**

* * *

Lee: wow took me long enough to get a new chapter sorry guys**

**Screaming fans:** yeah go faster next time

**Abby:** (giggle) haha faster

**Lee:** Abby that's gross!!!

**Abby: **WHAT I was thinking of race cars…get your mind out of the gutter

**Lee:** w-what I wasn't thinking…never again!!!

**Hayley:** what are you guys taking about?

**Lee:** you don't wanna know

**Hayley:** well okay

**Matt:** so are we in the next chapter

**Lee:** maybe

**Matt:** Maybe? Bu...Na…no…what

**Lee: **I still don't know yet

**Gareth:** when did I get into this?

**Everyone:** NOW!!!!

**Everyone(again):** next chapter coming soon!!!


	6. more than you can see

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter six: more than you can see

**Abandoned apartments down in Manhattan on 54th street**

Hayley stepped onto the cold wooded, broken down floor of the apartment "Gareth?" she called out "are you here?"

She ventured further into the run down apartment, there was no heat and it had been snowing a bit that evening. Hayley scanned the room it seemed that he had been sleeping here since there were a few torn blankets on the floor and his lantern that they had both found in a dumpster a few days ago. A backpack containing a few things that Gareth could use was stored on her back but if she couldn't find him where would she put them? "Gareth?" she called out again

Out of the corner of Hayley's grass green eyes she saw a tall shaggy hair guy walk out of what they had called the washroom. "Hayley!" he ran over and hugged her tightly.

She smiled and hugged back "I though I could at least bring you over some things"

Gareth smiled widely, he to had been kicked out of his former living place and they had found each other wondering the streets. Even though they had stayed here Gareth couldn't have looked better. He couldn't have been more than two years older then her. His sandy hair grew just above his shoulders and it looked like he could have never brushed it and it still would look good. His dark brown eyes pulsed with so much life and he was just a bit taller then Hayley. "You shouldn't have" he smiled "I got enough right here"

"Yes the packets off cheese and left over food from restaurants is really good for you" she laughed

Gareth was a great person and could survive off anything "hey it's good and I like it" he crossed his arms in front of him

His clothes weren't all that dirty, the blue t-shirt, his blue semi baggy jeans, black denim jacket and his leather no finger gloves seemed only to fit him. "Common don't you wanna see what I got you?" she pried at him

He laughed and sat on the floor like a three year old "I wanna see"

Hayley snickered "ok let's see what I have in my magic bag of tricks" she started to pull out stuff from the backpack "ok clothes socks, pants, ah here we are pizza pockets" she pulled out the items and tossed them to him

"What pizza pockets!!!" he jumped up tossing the other stuff on his blankets "I haven't had one of these in weeks"

"I know I just ate like fifty of them" she laughed and opened the thermos with the hot food in it

Gareth devoured them like it was no tomorrow mumbling something with his full mouth that Hayley didn't even understand. "Whoa slow down there flash" she laughed "I have more just slow down"

He whipped his face with the napkins Hayley had brought "you're the best you know that?" he said as he hugged her again

"Yes, yes I know I'm the almighty giver of food" they both laughed

The two talked for the longest time as they talked about everything and anything but they always came to the same topic "so Hayley got a boyfriend yet" he asked smirking a bit

"nope not any more and like I have said many time before, I don't believe in true love, its just a fake emotion made up by the government so that people will buy crap for their lovey dovey crap"

"Ouch ice, ice baby" he laughed "I believe in true love, there has to be someone out there" he said before laying down on his blankets and putting his hands behind his head

Hayley laughed "oh well believe what you want but I know that it's just artificial love and not real"

Gareth sighed "you know your bitter don't you?"

"Oh so I go from being the best to being bitter" she laughed "well I guess this is the last time I bring food to you"

"No I was kidding just bring back the food" he sighed and closed his eyes even though the cold seemed to never let him rest "where did you get this stuff anyways?"

Hayley laid down beside his cold form "I found a friend of mine, one of my really good friends when I was a kid and I went to go seen him, his girlfriend and other room mate let me stay the night and we all got to know each other"

"One day soon I'm going to get my own apartment" he sighed "and then I won't have to worry about this stuff again"

"So where am I going to live?" she asked playfully

"Of chores in your pent house sweet when you finally become famous" he laughed

"Yeah that's if I can write something good" she ran her fingers though her bangs "I have had total song writers block"

"Don't worry I'll help you there" he rolled over and grabbed a thick note book with ruffled papers that looked like it had been though the dryer a few times.

Gareth wrote a lot of stuff and never told anyone about them, he wrote songs, poems, stories, anything. He went to collage to become a science teacher –for reasons beyond Hayley- and had been kicked out because he had lost his job and couldn't pay for his school fees.

She smiled "sorry but I couldn't Gareth but I can't I just could do them any justice"

Gareth smiled "I'm sure you could"

Hayley got to her feet "well I better go everyone is probably wondering if I got mugged or killed" she laughed

He stood up after her and hugged her tightly "come back soon ok?" he smiled "cause I want more of that food"

"Ok I'll be back tomorrow oh I forgot" she reached into her backpack and pulled out what looked like a stereo "here you could use this, it's a battery powered heater"

Gareth smiled like a kid a Christmas "really, heat!"

Hayley laughed and placed it on the floor "you know you could come with me I got at a job today near here and I'll have almost enough money for a down payment on an apartment, it's kinda small but you could live there once I get it"

He smiled for the millionth time in the hour "I'll get a job too so then we can both pay for it"

Hayley nodded "ok see you tomorrow" she waved to him and walked out the door

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Josh smiled down at Abby as they both lay in their bed after some 'exercise' that gladly nobody walked in on after Josh forgot to lock the door. She was still asleep and he wanted it to stay that way with his arms wrapped around her. A loud pounding at the door woke Josh from his daze and he slipped carefully out of Abby's grasp. He quickly dressing in some clean clothes and walked to the door after the pounding had subsided "hello?" he opened the door to Hayley in the hallway

"Sorry I know it's late but I don't have a key" she smiled innocently

Josh chuckled "you know you have the worst timing"

She nodded "yup it's all thanks to the man who didn't leave a key out"

Josh shook his head and let her in "so where did you go anyways?"

"I went and gave Gareth some stuff" she smiled "and oh yes started my first day on the job"

"You applied somewhere?" he asked

"Yup down at the dinner in Manhattan near where Gareth lives" she popped down on the couch

"That's great" he laughed

"Yeah I though it would be better if I got out of your guy's hair as fast as I could" she laughed

Josh shook his head and laughed "we love having you here Hayl's we really do"

**Matt, Elektra and Lily's apartment**

Elektra sat on the couch Lily laying down on her lap slowly, very slowly falling asleep as they watched 'Spider Man' on their DVD player. Ironic right how Lily loved this movie, a New York super hero with a secret identity and her mother and father had a secret identity of their own. Lily had closed her eyes and was now fast asleep in her own little dream world, Elektra gathered little Lily up in her arms and carried her to bed. After setting her down and giving her the 'blankey' as Lily called it Elektra walked out to find Matt sitting in his 'office' getting really to serve justice. "Matt" she whispered "do you have to go?" she was always worried about him when he went out even more so than she was two years ago before Lily was born.

Matt walked over to her and held her tightly "yes E. I have to go" he trailed a kiss over her jaw line

"I wish I could go with you, I love Lily to death but this life is so different from before" she sighed "and ever since you got that phone call I've been even more anxious to go out there and rip whoever threatened us to shreds"

"Elektra I know you do but if we are both out then who will watch Lily" he smiled and kissed her lips lightly trying to sooth her tenseness

She gave in "find but be careful" she kissed him back

"I will" he smiled his trade mark smile and walked out of the apartment leaving Elektra in her worries.

**Rooftops over Hell's Kitchen**

Dare Devil smelled the air, something was coming, but what was it? He could picture in his mind what could have made that smell but it was something and that something was coming fast. A black could seemed to shadow Dare Devils radar and for the first time he felt truly blind. The figure smiled and walked over to Dare Devil "so how do you feel Devil?" a laugh cut the thick air "where am I? Am I more then you can see?"

Matt swing fist everywhere but never hit anything, after five minuets a blow was dealt to his gut, he could tell from where or who bit it winded him. Dare Devil fell to his knees and coughed "who the hell are you?" he said a course voice

"Your worst nightmare Devil" he laughed "but don't worry I'm not here to kill you, no not yet, just simply testing out my new gadget"

Dare Devil stood up, his legs shaky "what do you mean?"

"its designed to block out your radar or whatever you call it and render you totally helpless but sending a frequency only you can hear blocking out your hearing and sense of smell, still working on the touch sense though" the figure laughed again "but I will be off now leaving you will how you feel, helpless" then the figure jumped off the rooftop and disappeared

Matt decided to not waste anytime going after that thing but he couldn't help worrying about who, or what could have found out about his power. "Shit" he said to himself and ran back to the apartment not letting anyone have anymore chances with him.

**

* * *

Lee: OMG GUYS IT"S PARENT TEACHER NIGHT HERE!!!**

**Elektra:** and that's bad why?

**Lee:** I'm failing math…my mom is going to kill me

**Everyone:** NOO WE WANT TO HEAR THE REST OF THE STORY

**Mr. Nesbit: **MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH YOU WILL NEVER PASS MATH!!!!

**Josh:** (kills Mr. Nesbit and dresses in his clothes) hello class

**Lee:** ewwwwww teacher coodys

**Josh:** omg you have the highest grade in the class you should be proud

**Lee:** wait maybe this has an upside

**Lee's mom: **well I just talked to your teacher…and since you have the highest G.P.A then were making you skip a grade

**Lee:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Gareth:** I'll help with your math

**Lee:** to late I'm already dead

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon

**Mrs.** **Ortelli (music teacher): **wow Lee you have improved so much you are going to AP MUSIC!!!

**Lee:** YAY!!!!!!!! AP is good right?


	7. problems for you and me

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter seven: problems for you and me

**Matt, Elektra and Lily's apartment**

"Don't worry Lily Abby is coming over to watch you" Elektra smiled as she gathered her things up "Mommy just has to go do some arras then I'll be back ok baby girl?"

Lily nodded silently as she sat eating her breakfast that thankfully for Lily, Elektra didn't make. A knock at the door made Lily jump a little then screech out "Abby's here!!!"

Elektra smiled and the two year old and walked to open the door "Hey Abb-" Elektra was cut off when she found a cloaked figure at the door.

Before she could react the figure kicked her hard in the stomach and Elektra stumbled backwards into the wall. Lily yelled out for her mother but was confined to the high chair and was unable to do anything about it. Elektra regained her balance and started to fight back. She punched the assailant hard in the jaw then kicked its feet from under it. A smiled came from behind the dark mask her attacker wore "nice work" the rough voice made Elektra shiver, and not in a good way "you passed"

"Passed what" she gripped the front of her attackers black shirt lifting it to its feet.

The attacker was a little taller than herself and had the build of a man so natural she classified as the attacker as a he. After a sinister laugh came from the attacker a bright flash of light illuminated the room blinding Elektra "Lily cover your eyes!" she yelled out

Lily did what she was told and covered them but the as quick as the light came it disappeared. The initial shock that someone would attack Elektra and Lily in their own apartment soon washed away when Elektra ran over to Lily who was still covering her eyes with her arms "Baby girls" she panted feeling exhausted "it's ok now your safe"

Lily's face was covered in tears and she was shaking enough to rock Elektra while she held the two year old. She whispered soft comments in to Lily's ear and rocked her as she sobbed. 'this is bad, this is really bad' Elektra thought not waiting to called Matt as she reached for her cell in her pocket and pressed the speed dial for Matt's office. She just wanted to rip apart whoever decided to hurt Lily and she would get her revenge.

**Abandoned apartments down in Manhattan on 54th street**

Gareth sat idly by the heater Hayley had brought for him as half naked body was wrapped in a blanket. Hayley knocked on door and walked in as quiet as she could but Gareth spotted her and smiled "hey you" he said softly

"Hey" she smiled back and him and sat down beside him and watched the red elements of the heater "see you ate all my food"

"Your food?" he laughed "Excuse me but I do remember someone giving that food to me"

"Oh and who would that be?"

"You might know her very well" he smiled down at her

"And who would this mystery girl be, oh don't tell me is that old lady next door" she laughed "cause I know you where checking her out you playa"

"Playa I am but she's no the one who gave it to me" he paused "this girl is nice, smart, no to mention a great musician"

"Oh my god Abby gave you this food" Hayley acted naive

Gareth chuckled "no her name is Hayley"

"So you have been mooching off of other Hayley's are we?" she laughed

"God you are so dense" he flung his hands in the air in defeat

They both laughed and watched the heater both smiling in each others company. To the two they could sit in silence and still know what they where thinking. Hayley rested her head on Gareth's shoulder unacceptably. He looked over at her closed eyes and smiled then rested his head delicately onto of hers. They still never said a word for the longest time till Hayley opened her eyes "oh shit" she jumped up "that's what I forgot, ok get some good clothes on"

"Why" he asked kinda disappointed that there comfortable silence

"It's a surprise now lets get going" she smiled knowing something he didn't

After putting on a new shirt and some clean pants, socks and shoes and they both walked out the door. "Where the hell are you leading me crazy chick?" Gareth laughed

"You'll see" She smiled maliciously at him

**Apartment in Hell's Kitchen**

'Ta Da" Hayley smiled waving her arms in the air

"This is it?" he asked laughing

"Is that all, I waited three months to buy this apartment and Ta DA I got it!" she smiled at him "and guess what it's got one extra room, now who do I know that would stay in an apartment with me?" she mocked

Gareth raised his hand in the air "OH, Oh I know this one" he jumped a little

"Yes you in the front" she laughed

"Who is Gareth" he smiled

"Is that your final answer?" Hayley walked to the door of the stairs opening it slowly

"Can I take a life line?" he followed her

Hayley smiled and jingled the keys in front of Gareth's face "nope"

"Then yes that is my final answer" He laughed

She clapped and jumped up and down "and what has he won Johnny….DING, DING, DING he wins half of an apartment with a young lady name Hayley"

"Aww crap that just ruined it" he joke

Hayley hit him lightly on the arm and he pretended it hurt "oww" he laughed

"Shut up" she laughed and open the door to an unfurnished apartment "well its home"

Gareth laughed "well yup I like it" he turned to her "and where do I sleep?"

She pointed to a small run down couch on the other side of the room "there you are" she laughed

He stood with his mouth hung open "that's it?" he wined

"Yup and if you wanna keep complaining you can go back to no heat" she took off her hat letting her wavy dark blond hair cascade around her shoulder. Gareth took off his denim jacket and walked over to the couch "and where are you sleeping?" he popped down on the couch

"Over here" she walked over to the opposite side of the room where a small mattress laid on the scratched up hardwood floor

Gareth stood "no, no, no you get the couch" he walked over to her

Hayley smiled innocently "nope you get it I've already slept here so it's mine"

He jumped onto the mattress and laughed "you are going to have to pry me off of here to sleep her, or sleep here with me" he winked

"You know you are such a playa" she laughed and tossed her jacket on top of the mattress right beside him "and no I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you"

"Then you will have to get be off here" he laughed

She pulled out one of her drum stick and laughed "get up or I'll make you"

He laughed "is that a threat or a promise?"

She eyed him evilly but still joked about it "that's a treat"

**

* * *

Lee: wow that's a short chapter but I really not in the mood to write right now**

**Hayley:** GET OFF MY BED

**Gareth:** NEVER

**Hayley:** (beats him with drum sticks) Get. Off. My. Bed

**Gareth:** OWWWWYYY!!!

**Hayley:** muahaha I'm still the woman!!!

**MJ in Money suit: **did someone say little boy where!!!

**MJ's Lawyers: **Mr. Jackson will like to say he does not like little boys

**Lee: **ooookkkkaaaayyyy

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon….AHHH MJ!!!!


	8. love makes the world go round,and partys

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Electra, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter eight: love makes the world go round, and parties

**Julliard School of Music**

The music only seemed right in her ears, the bass guitar was right on cue, the drums where perfect, the guitar was the right tone and the vocals where the best part of it all. Abby smiled as she worked on her latest assignment for Mr. Leon. He said it was to be her master piece; Abby called it another song that he could tell her it was awesome then ask her again to sign with the record label. A knock came to the studio door but Abby didn't hear it over her head phones glued to her ears. Josh smiled as he walked into the studio closing the door behind him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small shoulders from behind and kissed her neck. She smiled and took off the head phones and kissed a part of his forearm that was closest to her lips "hey" she whispered as if the room would collapse if she spoke to loudly

"Hey baby" he kissed her once more "what are you working on to make it such a late night?"

"A big project on classical art in modern music" she smiled proud of her work

Josh smiled and held onto her tighter "and how does this one sound Mozart"

A giggle parted her lips "well this one is…perfect" she turned in his arms

"As always" he re-wrapped his arms around waist

"Yes I know I'm the best" she airily laughed

"Can I hear it?" he asked in a whisper

Abby hesitantly walked over to the volume control never wanting to pull away from him. She pulled out her head phones and let the slow tempo of the song ring throughout the small studio. Josh smiled and pulled Abby back to him starting to sway back and forth with the music. It was another one of there perfect moments that he wished could never end.

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

They both sat panting tired from Hayley beating Gareth up for the mattress that none of them wished to sleep on. Gareth's laugh seemed to full the room as it mixed with Hayley's "I told you I'd get the mattress" she laughed "now go to yours I have to get to sleep for work tomorrow"

"Like I said before I'm not letting you sleep on a crappy old mattress that no one should ever sleep on" his head laid down beside Hayley's as there feet stayed on the cold floor

She sighed "fine, I'll sleep on the futon"

"Futon" he lifted his head as she walked to the couch "you didn't tell me it was a futon"

"Too late you wanted that mattress so bad" she swayed her hips on purpose while she walked to the futon

He let out a chuckle and laid his head back down on the mattress after taking his t-shirt "you know I love whoever invented indoor heat"

Hayley laughed as she dressed in a black tank top and a pair of girly boxers. She looked at his strong form on the mattress and decided she would get her way no matter what, being stubborn was life to her. Her legs slowly carried her to the mattress before she crouched by it "guess what, I get the mattress" she whispered

Hayley rolled onto the bed and laid down beside Gareth just far enough not to be touching him. Gareth chuckled and tensed a bit "you know I'm a little cold" he whispered over at her

"Sorry flash can't help you there" she whispered back at him as she curled up into a ball

"Oh but you can" he rolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her small form "see"

Hayley's eye popped open but she didn't protest against his actions, she was kinda cold too. They both lay silently and drifted into a dream filled sleep.

**Matt, Elektra and Lily's apartment**

A cloud of silence broke upon the apartment after Elektra called Matt. Lily was very apprehensive when Elektra tried to get her to bed and explained that everything was ok and mommy was ok. Matt 'watched' from the door of Lily's room as she put the two year old down. A half of and hour marched by before Lily fell asleep and Elektra walked silently out of the room. Matt reached for her hand and pulled her to his chest after they had reached the living room "are you ok?" he asked in a whisper careful not to wake Lily

Elektra hesitated "yeah…I'm fine"

Matt shook his head "no E. are you ok?"

"No" she sighed "I'm not. Someone tried to kill me right in front of my own daughter Matt, whoever this is toying with us he's put Lily in danger and I won't stand for that"

He gripped her tighter "If anything ever happened to Lily then I would go to no ends to kill anyone that tried"

Elektra let a tear fall out of her eye "Matt she has to go somewhere….somewhere safe"

"Where would she go Elektra there's no where to go" he buried his face into Elektra's shoulder

"There is one place" she lifted her head to him "Stick's compound"

"E you can't do that you hate it there" he lifted his head 'looking' at her

She sighed for the millionth time that night "I know but this is our daughter and I have to push my hate aside to keep her safe"

Matt closed his clouded eyes that where shielded by his sunglasses "if she's safe there and you want to take here there I'll go with you and keep both of you safe" he said as he pulled her ever closer to him "Elektra I love you so much"

"I love you to Matt" she kissed his lips for what seemed like ever "we have to go as soon as possible"

Matt nodded "yeah, we'll go in the morning but right now you should go to bed I'll get everything ready"

"I have to call Abby and tell her what's going on" she said

"In the morning but now go to bed" he let her go and let her walk to the bed room

This was a troubling night for all three of them and he knew it wouldn't be much better for a long time till this problem was fixed and if he had anything to do about it then he was going to fix it soon.

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Nikkie sat on the couch eating some stale chips as she watched the T.V. Soon Abby and Josh walked thought the door and Abby walked over to her friend "hey ghetto fly" she smiled

Nikkie gave out a small smiled "hey white girl"

They both let out a small laugh "guess what it's your lucky night Mr. Hunt and I have given you a surprise beyond your wildest dreams"

"And what is that?" she asked still keeping a smiled on her face a good change from every other day

"Well Miss. Shine you'll just have to wait and see oh and get some good clothes" Abby laughed poking Nikkie's shoulder

"What's wrong with these clothed" she asked acting hurt

"Well there just not appropriate for where we are off to, now let's go chop chop" Abby clapped her hands

Nikkie raised an eyebrow but decided to go for it "okay" she said as she walked to her room

Abby looked over at Josh and smiled. Josh gave her two thumbs up and chuckled a little. After changing her clothes they finally got Nikkie into some cool clothes and they all walked out the door to Nikkie's surprise.

**The 1, 2, 3 club**

Nikkie stared at the rather large neon sign "oh hell no" she watched at Josh and Abby pulled her to the club.

"Aww common Nick this will be good for you, you have to get out now" Abby was latched on her arm

"Ab's no, no, no this really isn't me right now" she tried to back away

"If you go in here I'll let you have as many drinks as you want" Abby said

Josh laughed at the scene and walked up to the bouncer then entered the club with the other two girls. The music was loud, loud enough to break anyone's ear drum by standing near the speakers. The blue neon dance floor screamed at the dancers on it to keep moving. Black lights that emitted a purple glow lit up any light coloured clothing in the club. Abby pulled Nikkie by the hand to the bar as Josh followed behind them "two drinks, anything just make it hard" Abby yelled over the music to the bar tender. Nikkie looked at the sea of dancing people that seemed to make waves as there body's moved to the music. There drinks came but not before some guy had already picked up Nikkie and led her to the dance floor. Josh smiled, now that Abby didn't have anymore distractions and pulled her to the dance floor as well. Abby grinned at Josh and danced with him as the music pulsed. Abby was a good dancer and Josh surprisingly was too but when they danced together it was like a whole new world, and alias for both of them and they never wanted it to end. They both danced till some other guy pulled Abby into his arms but she never knew who it was but her kept her caged within his arms as she tried to pull away. The out of nowhere Josh punched the guy square in the jaw making him fall to the ground. Many of the dancers didn't notice but Abby looked on it horror before Abby pulled Josh out of the club and onto the cold winter streets "what the hell was that?!" she asked raising her voice a bit

"He wouldn't let you go" Josh explained as if he was offended

"I could have handled that you didn't have to go hit the guy" she snapped

"You didn't look like you didn't want to handle it" He snapped back before he even realized what he said

Abby's eye's widened "what! Are you saying I liked having a stranger grope me?!"

"No Abby that's not what I meant I meant-" he was cut off

"I know exactly what you meant and I don't wanna hear it…" she trailed of

Josh tried to reach for her but she backed away from him "Abby I'm sorry"

"Right" she shook her head "just leave me alone" she walked away leaving Josh breathing in the bitterness of his own words, leaving the awful taste of misery in his mouth.

**

* * *

Lee: what the hell was that Josh!!!**

**Josh:** nothing I just….I just said the wrong thing

**Lee:** great now Abby's pissed

**Josh:** wait how did we go from lovey dovey to hating each other

**Lee:** you said something stupid that's how

**Josh:** hey you said stupid stuff all the time

**Lee:** hey!!!

**Elektra:** great work Josh

**Matt:** yeah smooth move

**Nikkie:** don't mind me I'm just dancing my heart out

**Lee:** we don't mind you

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon

**Lee:** and hopefully this time Josh won't screw up

**Josh:** HEY IM RIGHT HERE!!!

**Lee:** yeah I know


	9. in trouble? Go to your friends!

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter nine: in trouble? Go to your friends!

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Abby started packing her stuff in a large duffle bag. She was furious, Josh though she liked being touched by some other nasty guy. Things just seemed to fly into the bag as her temper flared every time she thought of what Josh said. 'Why did you say that?' her mind asked her. After packing her bag full and packing up one of her guitars and stuffing a few of her CD's that still weren't finished she wrote a short note for Nikkie and headed off for Elektra's place trying to find a sanctuary for her pain and rage.

**Matt, Elektra and Lily's apartment**

Matt had already packed for the family to go to Stick's compound and where about to go out the door when the pounding of the metal door against human bone "Matt, Elektra it's me" Abby called out from behind the door as the rain pelted into her soaking her right though her clothes.

Elektra walked up to the door with a puzzled look on her face why would Abby show up at there place at three am anyways "hold on worrier girl"

Abby smiled as the rain dripped off her face before Elektra opened the door to her and led the teenager inside. She shivered but not enough for Elektra to see "are you ok Ab's?" Elektra asked with concern in her voice

Abby nodded a little then looked into Elektra's eyes and shook her head "No, Josh and I had a fight"

Elektra gathered Abby in her arms and walked down with her to the living room before she had gotten her a big fluffy towel. They sat in silence for a while before one of them talked "do you want to talk about it?" Elektra asked

"Yeah" she paused "we went to a club to cheer up Nikkie and we started dancing then this guy pulled me away from Josh and he freaked and punched the guy then said I liked it" tears formed in her eyes "why would he say that E?"

Elektra hugged the broken girl closely "I don't know Ab's but maybe it was a mistake"

"No it wasn't it you should have seen him, he…he meant it" she sobbed into Elektra's should for the longest time

"Abby you are welcome to stay here, Matt, Lily and I are going for…ah…a vacation" she whispered

The sobbing girl didn't care if they had a vacation she just didn't want to see Josh for a while she couldn't take his stare that was stuck in her mind or the warmth of his body, she had to stay away, stay composed till she could see him again. Elektra nodded and led Abby to the guest room that really nobody used except for the nights Matt didn't want to wake Elektra when he went 'out'. Both of the women as on the bed "your welcome to stay here as long as you want to ok Abby" Elektra said as Abby hugged her tightly

"Thanks E." the younger warrior forced a smile to her face as tears licked her cheeks "do you think I could be alone for a while?"

"No problem Ab's" Elektra kissed Abby's forehead and left the room after whispering her goodnights to her

Abby sighed and flopped back on the bed 'why did this have to happen?' she asked herself. The night went slowly for her since she couldn't seem to get to sleep. Abby pulled her CD player out of her bag and put her earphone on then pushed play on one of her songs. It only made her sorrow grow; all the songs where about her and Josh's relationship, they were love songs that even Josh had helped her with one song on the CD. Tears sprang for her eyes; this was not going to be easy for Abby, and even harder for Josh.

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Josh groaned in anger again "Fuck, why the fuck did I have to say that fuck, fuck, fuck" he paced around the room.

It had only made it harder Abby's sweet sent hung in the air and permanently into Josh's head. He walked around the room thinking it would clear his head but it only made it worse this was Abby's apartment and it didn't help "why the fuck did I have to say that!" he yelled to himself

After standing in the room for what seemed like ever he gathered his coat and walked out the door leaving a note for Nikkie who still hadn't come back from the club. He hadn't traced his steps; he hadn't even known where he would end up but all he could feel was the rain pelting on his head soaking his saggy brown hair and running down his face. Calling her cell did nothing he had tried literally a million times but I knew that every time she saw his name she wouldn't pick up he wouldn't be surprised if she had broken her phone by throwing it at a wall, that's what he would have done. Josh looked up only to find him at the entrance at a cemetery but this cemetery was one he wished to never come to again. His feet moved on there own as he trudged trough the puddles in the grass before he came to a dark tombstone with the imprint on it that read "Elizabeth June Hunt." Josh's wet fingers traced the rough imprint he had only wished he could have really talked to her in his time of need. Silent tears that dared to call themselves Josh's mixed with the rain; if anyone could see him now then they probably could never tell he was sobbing. "I'm so sorry mom" he plopped down on his backside not caring if he had sat in a puddle "I need your help…my girlfriend…she's mad at he" he chuckled sadly "sorry she's not just pissed…I'm surprised she hasn't killed me yet, I said the wrong things at the wrong time and did some pretty stupid stuff mom and I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again" he sniffed and paused again "tell me what to do mom"

The silence was to overwhelming for him and he leaned into the stone then rested his wet forehead onto the cold glazed stone. He sobbed for the longest time till his phone went off; he hoped to god it was her "Hello" he answered

"Hey Josh" Hayley said a little to happy for Josh

"Oh hey Hayl's"

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No Hayley, not this time" he sniffed

"Then come over to my place and we can talk about it" she offered

"Ok" he paused to keep a fresh batch of tears from springing "I'll be right over"

He hung up and walked away from the grave after whispering "thanks mom" he smiled sadly and walked into the darkness

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

Slowly Hayley hung up her phone and Gareth looked at her from the couch "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she shook her head

He put down his bag of chips and walked over to Hayley "don't lie to me I know something is wrong"

"It's not me, its Josh something wrong with him" She walked over to the couch and plopped down

Gareth followed her only to kneel in front of her and rest his hands on her knees "you look like some things wrong to"

She shook her head again "no I'm fine you big lug" she ruffled his hair

"Hey, hey don't touch the doo" he fixed his now messed up locks

Hayley laughed and laid down on the couch Gareth imitated her and laid on the hardwood floor "are you copying me?"

"Are you copying me?" he said in a high girly voice

"That's really annoying" he yawned

"That's really annoying" he fake yawned

She had already formulated a plan to counteract his stupid game "I'm a pretty girl"

I'm a…hey!! Not funny" he sat up

"On the contrary it was very funny" she chuckled

A knock came to the door and Hayley sprang up and opened it to find a very wet, sad and overall shitty Josh standing in the hallway "come in" he lead him to the couch before setting down a towel and tossing one at him too so he could dry off.

Josh dried off his face and felt somewhat refreshed after the cold rain soaked him "thanks Hayl's" he went to hung her

"Oh no, no, no I've played that game I'm not getting wet" she waved her hands in front of her

He sighed and watched Gareth disappear into his room, which now had the mattress in it after he had moved it in there "Abby's pissed at me"

Hayley sat beside him "what happened?"

"I said the wrong things and punched some guy" he looked down at him lap

She ran her hands though her dark blond hair thinking about what she would say to him "Josh, things like this are going to happen in a relationship"

"I know I've been in one for the last two years but I accused Abby that she liked being touch by some other guy" he closed his eyes tightly trying to block out the memories of last night

"Go apologize to her" Hayley leaned on the back on the couch

"It's not that simple Hayl's" he sighed

"Why isn't it, what's better? Moping around for lets say three weeks, oooor going to where ever she is right now and getting the hard part over with" she lifted her hands as if she was weighing the two comments "if I where you I'd take choice to"

"I don't know Hayl's I don't think I wanna go to her right now one: I don't know where she is two: I don't want to piss her off any more" he spoke softly

"Well it's your thing so all I'm going to say is do what your heart tells you" She looked over at him

"Thank Hayley" he quickly pulled her into a hug before she could protest

Her hands jet out so no more of her surface area what touch "no problem"

Josh left the apartment without saying bye or anything just silence. Hayley stood "crap that was my last dry shirt" she looked at how soaked it was

Gareth poked his head out of the door less frame of his bedroom "well you could just take your shirt off" he almost looked like a puppy wagging his tail

"Har di har har not going to happen perv." She pulled a new towel out of the stack and wrapped it around her then slid the wet shirt off but she was still covered

"Aww ruin my fun" he laid back down on his mattress.

**

* * *

Lee: **Gareth you're a pervert! 

**Gareth:** yeah so

**Hayley:** wait, wait, wait how did I get to live with a pervert

**Lee:** well he's not a pervert all the time he's actually a nice guy

**Hayley:** if I didn't know I'd think you like him

**Lee:** WHAT NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!NO WAY IN HELL!!!

**Gareth:** well I am cool, nice, a good writer

**Lee:** stop please

**Elektra:** So it's Halloween tomorrow

**Lee:** SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME I KNOW IT!!!!

**Elektra:** no its not

**Lee:** something bad always happens to me on Halloween

**Matt:** if you don't come back….

**Lee:** send a search party

**Matt:** well I was going to say if you don't come back I'll take her computer but that's good to

**Lee:** HEY!!!

**MJ:** (in Mr. Bubbles money suit) eeeee heee heee

**Elektra:** I have killed him like 60 times

**Lee:** oh let him dress up its Halloween tomorrow

**Elektra:** ok but if he shows up after that he's dieing **_AGAIN!!_**

**Everybody: **new chapter coming soon


	10. training for the young

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter ten: training for the young

**Matt, Elektra and Lily's apartment**

Abby lay silently in the guest room after Elektra, Matt and Lily had left. It had been a short good bye one that Abby wished was longer because now she was alone and left with her thoughts. She tossed and turned on the mattress and soon stood up 'maybe I should do something' she thought

Before you could say "shit on Velcro" Abby had wrapped her hands and started beating the hell out of Elektra's heavy bag that hung in the furthest corner of the training room. Her mind only repeated the scene from the other night in her head and it felt like an old movie that broke and went to the start after every frame. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to go away and never repeat again, she wanted to be held by the one she loved and never let go, but it was impossible cause of the things he had said. Abby punched and jabbed, and kicked and before she even realized anything the white wrap on her hands had turned dark red. The only sound that filled the lonely apartment was the sound of Abby's heavy pants of exhaustion after she had stopped her raid on the heavy bag. Abby looked down at her hands the blood seeping thought the white wrap on her knuckles. She hadn't even felt the pain until she started taking the wrap off. Hisses and winces of pain escaped her as she slowly took it off. Her knuckles had been split and badly than she had ever done it before. Abby walked to the kitchen and turned on the water in the sink and placed her hands under the ice cold water. She pulled back a little and hissed then settled her hands in it. Soon the phone rung and Abby lunged to grab it from the counter "hello?" she answered it

Hayley voice rung from the phone "Hey Abby"

"Oh hey Hayley what's up?" Abby forced her voice to sound ok

"Nothing really I just wanted you to know Josh came over here yesterday"

Abby sighed "Hayley I don't mean to be rude but I really don't care"

"I know you don't I just wanted to tell you, he's not doing so well" Hayley's voice dropped

Another sigh "I sorry Hayley I don't want to hear it"

"Ok Ab's but that's all I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah see yah" she hung up

Abby eyes began to water as he held back tear "fuck not know I don't need this" she stayed silent the whole day after bandaging her hands and finishing some homework, all she needed was time.

**Stick's Compound**

Elektra walked in front of Matt, Lily in her arms as she walked up to Stick. "So Elektra I thought I would never see you again" He smiled a bit

"Stick my family needs your protection" She sighed and looked at the two year old in her arms

"Family? Oh Elektra you had gone and had children" Stick's wit cutting into his thick accent

"This is Lily my little girl and Matt…my…"she tailed off not knowing what to call him

"I'm Lily's father" he held out his hand

"Nice to meet you both" he took Matt's hand sensing it was there "right this way"

He led the family to one of the cabins off of the training grounds for the other students. Elektra looked at the cabin it had been the same one Abby and she stayed in the last time she was there. She sighed and felt Matt's hand slide into hers, she looked back only to find Matt with a comforting smile on his face "It's ok E." he managed to kiss her cheek before she turned her head back.

They walked into the cabin and shut the door behind them. Elektra set Lily on the cot and soon she had fallen asleep, tired from the long travel there. Matt took from behind Elektra in his arms carefully as if she would brake. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his chin "I love you"

Matt only smiled and kissed her hair "I love you too"

The both climbed into the other cot on the opposite side of the room and both slid into a dreamless slumber. It was obvious that this was not going to be easy for all three of them.

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Josh had been moping for the last three days and Nikkie was sick of it "Jock boy why don't you just go over to Elektra's where we all know she is and apologize!" she yelled over at his form that laid on the couch

"It's not that easy Nikkie, she's probably still pissed at me" He lifted his arm from his face

"I would be too but if I know Abby and I do know her, she would want you to go over there right now yell at you then maybe beat the shit out of you then maybe forgive you" she walked over to him

"That's very comforting Nick" he laid his arm back down on his face

"Joshua Tylor Hunt you get over there right now and apologize!" Nikkie yelled so loud thuds and yells from neighbors telling them to keep it down came from everywhere

Josh jumped up from the couch and ran out the door frightened at what Nikkie would do if he didn't. He had no idea what he was going to say but he had to do something, for Abby's sake

**Stick's Compound**

Elektra sat up in the cot; she couldn't sleep but Matt and Lily both slept like babies. A slow exhausting sigh came from her before she stood up and walked out the door into the star filled night. She ended up standing in one of the training dojos. It was long before she realized it had been the exact one where she was kicked out and where she had watched Abby train. Silence washed her, refreshed her before a vision came to her

_Abby sat on the couch her hands bandages before the a knock comes to the large metal door. Abby sat up and walked to the door to open it and find…._

Her vision was cut short when Stick's had rested on her shoulder "can't sleep I see" he smiled

Elektra nodded "I don't know its probably just worry"

"For what Elektra?" his accent almost mocking Elektra

"Lily, Abby, Matt, everyone I guess" she sighed

"I never saw you as a mother" he stared out into the dojo

"I didn't either" she chuckled

"You know she will have to be trained" Stick said softly

"Who?"

"Lily"

"No Stick not her, she's the only one not touched by my problems" Elektra pleaded

"Elektra, look around you she had already been touched by it, and when she's older she will have enemy's because of you and her father, and what will she do, Elektra she needed to be protected the moment when she was born, and she will from now on" Stick explained standing as still as a tree

Tears formed in Elektra eyes "this can't happen"

"I'm sorry" Stick apologized

They stayed silent for the rest of the time as they both stared off into the night, it wasn't fair Lily didn't chose this life but the moment she was in this world she had to many enemy's and to much to lose, it just wasn't fair.

**

* * *

Lee: NOOOO LILY NOOOOO**

**Elektra:** I hate you Stick

**Stick:** everyone loves me (smiles innocently before killing three bad guys)

**Matt:** holy shit!!!

**Stick:** see

**Abby:** I'm hungry

**Josh:** your always hungry

**Abby:** shut up I'm still mad at you

**Josh:** SHIT!!

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon

**Lee:** sorry for short chapter…its my day off of school and I have so much to do!!!!


	11. Discoveries than hurt

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter eleven: Discoveries than hurt

**Matt, Elektra and Lily's apartment**

Once again Abby's night was sleepless and after four days staying at Elektra's apartment she was exhausted. She looked around the apartment for something to do since she was on leave from school for 'personal reasons' as she had signed the paper work as. One wall in the apartment pulled her to it, it had no pictures like the others, had no colour to it, like the other all it was, was one plain stainless steel wall. Her hand wandered the wall till out of no where the wall pulled into three slices and opened to a secret room, Matt's secret room. Her mind told her to turn back it was none of her business but her body pushed her to go farther. Maroon leather suits lined the room while the weapons lay on hooks or on large metal tables. Still her hands chose to run over everything taking in the cool leather and metal of everything. She obviously knew that Matt was The Dare Devil but she never knew that his stuff was so mass produced. Then out of the corner of her eye a bright red flicker showed itself behind one of Matt's suits. Her feet carried her over to the red and found it was Elektra's suit, the famous red outfit that had been stuck in the dead forever. She let her eyes trace the outline of the red let her eyes drink in the ora that outlined it. Her head seemed to make up this idea and before she knew it she had grabbed a few of Matt's weapons and put on Elektra's outfit, it was only temporary for her but she had to have something to do. She ran out of the apartment only looking for some trouble to find.

**Stick's Compound**

Elektra stood silently looking at the stars 'how could this have happened?' her thoughts asked her as the stars flickered at her as if they would calling for her to grab one

Lily had started her training today and Stick had told her she was a natural, it was the hardest thing for Elektra to do, yet she knew it was the right thing to do. Matt's walked up on Elektra staying silent till he spoke "I know how you feel E."

Elektra closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling "No you don't" she spoke

Matt shook his head and walked in front of her "Elektra I do know, I hate that Lily has to get into this so early in her life, I as I father wanted her to be a kid forever but this world won't let us, she has to many things to lose."

"Matt she's me, she's the same thing I was when I was that young and I hate myself for bringing her here" Elektra crossed her arms in front of her and looked away from Matt

He wrapped his arms around Elektra slowly "I hope she is like you, cause then I'll have two of the best women in my life"

Elektra smiled "your slick you know that"

Matt nodded "yup I'm just the best"

They both stayed in each others arms till they got cold and went back to the cabin for a night of well deserved rest

**Roof tops in Hell's Kitchen**

Abby crouched silently in the shadows after the high of taking down a few bank robbers and a mugger. A smiled came to her face, she had never felt so alive since Elektra and Abby had both fought the Hand together. Soon yelling came to her ears and she swung down into the alley from a drain pipe. A man in a dark suit with a full face mask was beating down a teenaged girl. A dark hood from a sweater Abby had put on before she left the apartment hid her face from the attacker "Leave her alone" she yelled out

The attacker looked up, from the way he stood Abby could tell it was a man, and a tall one at that "Finally" he smiled through the mask "word gets around quickly"

"What word?" Abby whipped out her warrior beads

"A new Elektra is on the streets tonight, and I guess that it's you" He pulled out two long swords with black blades that simmered in the moon light.

"Well word does get around quickly" she smiled in the shadow of the mask "and who are you?"

He chuckled slightly "Well I am the one with no name, I am neither friend nor foe but if it is Elektra you are connected to then I must kill you"

"And why is that?" she asked

"Because Elektra killed my parents and she must pay" He whirled the blades around, the whistle as they cut though the air hitting Abby's ears

"I am not Elektra but if you want to hurt anymore girls or Elektra than you have to go through me first" she watched the girl run out of the alley, she would go see if that girl was ok later

"Then so be it" he charged after Abby creating a new surge between good and evil

**Streets of Hell's Kitchen **

Josh paced through the streets, he hated not having Abby with him and he was worried for her. Soon a whistle came to his ears and it was no human whistle with was the sound of metal cutting through the air. He walked towards the sound that led his body towards a dark alley only finding a dark masked man and a hooded woman about the same high and shape as Abby. He watched them connect blows one after another still sketchy in deciding to join the fight to break them up. The masked man held his black blade up and lashed down before being stopped by a chain above the girls head and taking all her strength to held it back. Then the man kicked the girl in her side and slashed at her again. Josh stood dumb folded as he watched the two strong warriors fight. The girl fell to the ground the hood sliding off of her head showing Abby's face before the man plunged his blade into her shoulder. Abby screamed out in pain and the blade ripped through her skin and broke through the other side hitting the pavement below. Josh's eye widened and out of reaction he ran at the attacker pulling out one of the hand guns he usually carried around and pulled the trigger to many times to count. The man was hit by a few bullets in his back, arms, legs but he didn't seem fazed he just stood there as if he was never hit, he never felt a thing. He turned to face Josh and with a silent good-bye he pulled his blade from Abby's should making her scream in pain again and disappeared into the darkness. "Abby!" Josh yelled and he ran to her form that lay on the cold ground

Abby winced and looked up at him "Josh w-what are you doing here?" she asked as crimson blood crept out of the wound in her shoulder

"Abby, shit, don't talk I'm getting you to a hospital right now" he tossed his gun into a trash can before calling an ambulance "it's going to be ok Abby"

She laid silently battling to keep from falling unconscious "I'm so sorry Josh" a tear rolled down the side of her face

"Don't Abby just stay quiet" he gathered her into his lap cradling her in his arms

She closed her eyes finally letting the darkness carry her into unconsciousness

**Stick's compound (in the morning)**

Elektra's cell rang, yelling at her to wake up. She groaned and flipped open the phone still half asleep "hello?"

"I'm so sorry to call you so early it's me Josh"

She sat up letting Matt arm slide off her "oh hey Josh what's up?" she yawned

"Umm…well…It's Abby"

Elektra was fully awake now "what's wrong?" she asked urgently

"She's hurt; she was….attacked by some guy"

"What guy, who!" she jumped out of the cot

"I don't know his face was covered by a black mask"

Suddenly it sprang in her head, that guy the one who attacked her earlier in front of Lily "Shit where are you now?"

"St. James General Hospital"

"I'll be there in a few hours" she noted

"Ok I'm in the waiting room kay?"

Elektra started to gather her things into her bag "ok" she hung up the phone and walked over to Matt "Baby" she shook him lightly

He groaned "yeah what" he didn't even open his eyes

"I have to go for a while, Abby's at the hospital" she whispered

Matt jumped up "what!"

"she's been hurt and Josh just called me I'm going to go see her" she whispered again even thought Lily was already gone to training, so early in the morning had to be bad for a two year old

"I have to go with you" he clouded eyes filled to the brim with worry

"You have to stay with Lily please baby don't make this harder" she was about to spring tears

Matt smiled the salt in her tears and held her close "ok baby but please come back soon"

Elektra nodded "ok, I love you" she stood and kissed him for longer than she expected

"I love you to" he whispered

**

* * *

Lee: aww sooo cute**

**Matt:** what that Abby's hurt

**Elektra:** (hits Matt on the arm lightly) no she meant us you poop

**Matt:** oh so now I'm a poop that's not with you said last night (winks)

**Lee:** ewwwwwwwwww sick!!!! (Puts hands over her ears)

**Matt:** (muffled sounds and some actions Lee didn't want to see)

**Elektra:** (pulls hands off of Lee's ears) it's ok now you are safe

**Lee:** (sucks thumb and rocks back and forth in Elektra's arms) bad thoughts

**Elektra:** now look what you did

**Matt:** duh I can't I'm blind!!!

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon…after we snap Lee back from insanity


	12. Addiction…to each other

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter twelve: Addiction…to each other

**St James General Hospital **

Josh sat in the waiting room hunched over so his hands laid on his knees and his head rested on his hands wishing, praying Abby was ok. The wound seemed deep and from what he had learned from med school that he could lose the use of her arm and should if it had hit the connection to the nerve. His ears never picked up any sound it felt like the world was on mute and he was just some empty soul looking for a purpose to life. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't respond he just hunched there tears in his eyes.

Elektra walked into the waiting room and spotted Josh leaning over his self looking as he if couldn't live anymore. Before she knew it her feet had taken her over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't flinch, flicker nor move, he was just there sitting. She sat beside him in the chair that seemed to worn out for a waiting room but she didn't complain just sat waiting for Abby. After an hour or so Josh sat up and looked over at Elektra "hey" she whispered

Josh nodded his eyes red from holding back tears "hey E."

"She's going to be fine" Elektra assured him

"I don't know" he closed his eyes as if it hurt too much to see

"Josh she's strong and she's been through a lot more than this" she rested her hand on his shoulder again

"I know but…" he trailed off when he saw the doctor walk up to him

She could have been older than Elektra, with her dark black hair with almost a blue hue to it in the light and her tall slim figure she could have been a super model if she wanted to, and to top it all of a pair of black framed glasses sat proudly on her nose holding there position before she spoke "Are you…Mr. Hunt?" the female doctor asked him

Josh stood "yes, is Abby ok? Can I see her?" he rushed his questions

"Whoa slow down Mr. Hunt, Miss. Miller has just gotten out of surgery her shoulder was severely wounded and she had a few cracked ribs, do you have any idea what she was doing?" the doctor asked

"No I have no idea, but I know she is a dare devil so she could have been doing anything" Josh lied, he knew exactly what she had done that night "can I see her?"

Elektra stood too "I'm sorry I'm Elektra her friend, this is Josh her boyfriend" she held out her hand

The doctor took her hand "It's fine I would be the same in his position, I'm Dr. Hail but everyone just calls me Emily"

Josh looked over the doctor's shoulder "can I see her now?" he asked repeatedly

"Yeah but she might still be asleep" the doctor couldn't even finish before Josh took off "Room North 23!" she yelled out

"Again I'm sorry but he's hasn't seen her in a while" Elektra smiled as they both walked to the room "so will she be ok?"

The Doctor started "well it's to early to tell if she will be able to use her left arm and shoulder but from what we have seen it's a good chance she will be with some physiotherapy and a lot of work and we have put a sling on it for her comfort, some of her ribs where cracked as if she was attacked or something but those with heal up in no time if she stays away from anymore daring activities, and she had also lost a lot of blood but after some rest she should be ok" she ended

Elektra sighed before they reached the room "I'll be back later" the doctor said and walked down the hallway

She peeked into the door to find Josh kneeling by the bed where Abby laid silently her face drained of all the colour that she had before. After watching Josh for a while she decided she would come back later and talk to Abby and let them have some time alone.

He held her hand in both of his "I'm so sorry Abby this is all my fault, if I didn't say that I said I could have prevented this, we could be back at school" he pause and let a few tears out "I'm so sorry Abby" he kept repeating

Abby's eyes fluttered open "Fuck" she groaned

Josh sat up "Abby oh my god, baby are you ok?" he kissed her hand

She looked around the room then sat up but not after regretting it when she winced in pain from her ribs. He laid her back down on the bad "don't move baby you where hurt"

Abby looked over at Josh "where am I?"

"Your at the hospital, I found you in an alley fighting some guy" he explained "he got you right in the shoulder with his sword, are you ok?" he asked again

"Umm not really but I'll get better" she closed her eyes thankful that Josh was the only one here

"Abby I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that you're here, in pain" he took her hand again

"What- no it's not your fault I went out and got myself into trouble" she opened her eyes and looked into Josh's violet ones

"Yes it is Abby if I hadn't said and did the things that I did at the club you would have been at home and never would have gotten hurt" he said as if it hurt to say it

"Josh no I just needed to get away for a while I just wasn't you it was everything I needed to sort a lot of stuff out, school, our relationship, Nikkie, my mom's death" she sighed then coughed and winced

"Your mom's death?" he asked

"Yeah it's November 15th and today was the day the found my mom dead in our apartment" she sniffed holding back tears

Josh kissed her forehead soft, he had known of her mothers death but she had never gone into detail about maybe it just cause it hurt to much to talk about or it was cause she never felt close enough to really feel like she could greave but it really wasn't something that talked about all that much and now today was her anniversary of her death and Josh never knew. He felt as though he couldn't help. Did Elektra know? Was he the only one she didn't tell or was it everyone? He wasn't going to push this anymore. "Abby you don't have to deal with this yourself you have to many people to not tell anyone" he smiled

"I know but I don't like to talk about her all that much even though I love her it's just a touchy subject for me" she closed her eyes once again, this time out of tiredness

Josh nodded and understood "Get some rest baby you need it" he kissed her again this time on her soft lips

She slowly but surely slipped into a silent rest filled with the few memories of her dead mother. He couldn't help but think why dose this have to happen to the people he loved, both his mother and father where dead so where Abby and Nikkie's but Abby seemed to be the one that held in all the pain she never wanted to burden anyone, she was supposed to be the one that comforted everyone else and now she needed to be comforted the most. Elektra suddenly and silently walked into the room as if a shadow had done when the sun came up. Josh was still standing over Abby his hand never leaving hers and it would be till he knew she was ok. It was an addiction to him, she was his addiction and he could never get enough to full him.

**Stick's compound**

Matt sat silently in the dojo 'watching' Lily train with the help of the wind and other noises. Lily had started training with Stick in perfecting the kimagouri technique and surprisingly for a two year old she was great at it. He had not slept since Elektra left to go see Abby and he probably wouldn't until she returned. Stick smiled at the little child, he almost seemed like a grandfather to Lily and she had even seen it when she called him "Grandpa Stick" which made Matt laugh every time he herd that. He wondered what Elektra would think when she came back to find "Grandpa Stick" and Lily laughing while they trained…it would not be a happy scene…or would it?

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

Hayley laughed as she watched Gareth try to plug in the black and white T.V she had found the morning, since the plug was on the other side of the room and the T.V was so heavy that both of them could hardly move it. Gareth connected cords together and was almost to the plug he had about five centimeters to go but the T.V wasn't budging. "Damn thing!" he yelled and laid on the ground panting

Hayley kept laughing, walked over took the cord walked back to the couch leaned down and plugged the cord into the outlet which was there the whole time and Gareth had never seen it. "You men just make more work for yourselves" she giggled

Gareth watched over to her "why didn't you tell me that that was there?" he scratched the back of his neck and sat down, right on top of Hayley.

"Get off of me!" she yelled over his body which was a lot bigger than hers

"Never!" he laughed

"I can't breath" she yelled

"Why did you forget? Here I'll show you" he imitated breathing and laughed

"You're going to crush me" she yelled again

Gareth stood "there" but as soon as she took a few breaths he sat back down on her

"GARETH GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she screamed

He jumped up so fast she only saw a blur before landing on the floor his button up shirt ripping open and landing over his head. Hayley looked down seeing holes in his back as if he had fallen on poles "what the fuck happened" she kneeled on the floor beside him running her fingers over the red holes.

"Just got burnt at work then...umm…head cook decided to play a trick and fling hot eggs at me and they burnt" he said

"These aren't burns Gareth, tell me what happened" she looked at him

"What I said happened I got burnt" he stood up anger in his eyes which never happened unless he was really angry and stomped off into his room and falling onto his bed

Hayley had never seen him so angry with her maybe he was the telling the truth but something inside of her told her that he wasn't and she needed to find out what he had done. She trusted Gareth and if he had lied to her –which bothered her a lot- then she could never trust him again, then who would she have left…no one.

**

* * *

Lee: Gareth are you a bad guy?!**

**Gareth:** no!!!!!

**Hayley:** I don't know he was pretty mad at me

**Gareth:** I'm not a bad guy really I'm not

**Matt:** your right he's just on his PMS time

**Gareth:** HEY!!!HAYLEY, MATT IS PICKING ON ME!!!

**Hayley:** stop that Matt

**Matt:** Yes Ma'am

**Hayley:** that's Miss I'm not that old

**Matt:** yeah you runt

**Hayley:** ELEKTRA, MATT IS PICKING ON ME!!!

**Matt:** oh shit

**Elektra:** yeah 'oh shit' is right (pulls him by the ear) guess who gets no 'fun' tonight

**Matt:** NUUUU!!!!!

**Abby:** so Lee we got you back from insanity

**Lee:** yeah and if Matt ever does that again I might never come back again

**Matt:** oh really…muahahahahah

**Elektra:** don't you dare

**Matt:** yes ma'am

**Lee:** MATT'S WHIPPED!!!

**Matt:** NO I'M NOT!!!!

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon…if Matt doesn't get killed by Elektra


	13. Addiction…to school work

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter thirteen: Addiction…to school work

**St James General Hospital**

Abby smiled up at Josh who last night had climbed into her bed and slept soundly as if he had never slept for weeks, he missed her and she could tell. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist tight enough to know he loved her but lose enough to he didn't hurt her. She snuggled closer to him as the sling on her arm aloud her to. Soon Dr. Emily Hail walked into the room where Abby and Josh laid sleeping and she smiled before "Good morning!" she yelled

Josh literally jumped off of the bed and landed on the ground and Abby blushed a solid red colour in embarrassment. The doctor laughed at both of them then walked over to Abby "Now today has both good and bad news…which first?" she asked as if it was a game

Josh croaked from the floor "bad please" he coughed

Abby laughed but it was short lived after clutching her ribs and coughing as well "note to self…never laugh again"

The doctor chuckled a little then smiled "ok bad news is that you have to stay away from school for a while…good news is that you get out of the hospital in two days since we still have to run a few more test for your shoulder and arm"

Abby moaned "Mr. Leon is going to kill me!" she cried out

Josh smiled "I'll get your homework for you baby" he stood up holding to many hurting places from his fall

Elektra walked into the room "oh morning you guys"

"You were already awake?" Abby asked

"Yeah I always get up before five am, it's a mom thing" she laughed

"Got it" Abby smiled

"Well Miss. Miller lets run those test" The doctor said

"Good the faster I get out of here the fast I can get back to school" Abby smiled

Josh laughed and held her hand "you know you're addicted to school"

Abby nodded "yup and that's the way uh, uh I like it" she imitated a song

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

His eyes almost glowed red from the night of restless sleep. He had yelled and never felt so angry in his life but what could he do he was accused of lying. Hayley was already gone to her ten hour shift at work at the diner, a good chance for Gareth to some fresh air. Gareth got dressed in the cleanest clothes he had since he hadn't done his laundry in at least a week then grabbed his denim jacket, locked up and started down the stares. His only thought was to go to the gym than he had usually went to when he felt wronged, angry or frustrated. His feet carried him there but his mind was somewhere else creeping up thoughts about how upset he had made Hayley when he yelled at her last night. He could tell she was pissed since she had taken the long shifts today when she had never done it before, and only explained in the note that she needed more money for this months rent when Josh had already paid it. His hands where stuffed into his pockets as he pushed open the gym door with his shoulder. The perky receptionist annoyed Gareth but he just smiled back at the blond bimbo. After changing and getting into some comfortable clothing and wrapping his hands with black tape he headed out for the speed bags.

The bag moved with ease in the fastest pace he had ever caused it to go. His hands where like blurs for fifteen minuets before he moved to the heavy bags. The black leather of the bag mocking Gareth to pound it in as hard as he could. He punched and kicked with frustration and before he knew it the bag was mangled with blood from Gareth's knuckles but he never felt it. Gareth was to into getting his frustration and angry out to notice the pain and he never would. After taking the wrap off and whipping down the bag he headed for the dressing room again. His hands made it under the cold water with no hiss of pain or wincing he just started at the mirror in front of him. A light stubble started to form on his chin and his hair needed to be washed. He quickly took some of the shampoo and other things like that and took a shower, shaving, washing and everything else. Once he was out he felt like a new man he felt great, on top of the world "note to self…buy this crap" he laughed and put the stuff in one of the free duffle bags that the gym gave out to him then headed home, or what he knew as home.

**Stick's Compound**

Lily walked slowly beside Matt as they walked to the cabin for a short break to eat. Stick had been teaching the two year old the importance of martial arts and why we never use it for the bad, only for good. Lily looked at up at her father "Daddy when are we going home?" she asked innocently

"Soon baby girl" he stared straight ahead "soon"

She sighed and looked up at him again "where's mommy?"

Matt 'looked' down at her "Mommy had to run home so she could get you a present for being such a good girl" he lied

Lily jumped up and down "YAY!"

Matt smiled and felt his way to the cabin and there was already something to eat ready for Lily and Matt courtesy of Stick's many workers. They both sat in silence till Stick himself came and got the little girl and lead her to the dojo for more training. Both Matt and Stick understood each other, maybe it was because both where blind or that both had been touched my Elektra but they understood and they both kept it that way.

**St James General Hospital (two days later)**

Josh smiled as Abby walked around to the washroom her arm still in a sling and still in one of those gowns that where a little drafty. Elektra had gotten some clothes for her and she was now changing. Emily came into the room just after Abby went to the washroom to change "Oh My God she's escaped" she joked

"NO! She's just changing" Josh flinged his arms in the air

"Oh ok well I have great news" just after she said that Abby walked out of the washroom

She wore a tightly fitting black t-shirt a pair of blue jeans and a pinstripe blouse open shirt. Josh was almost drewling if it no for the other people in the room "you look beautiful" he walked over and put his arm around her waist "But Dr. Hail has good news"

"Really" Abby looked over at Emily

"Yup" she paused and looked at the clipboard in her hands "after your test we found out that the connection from your shoulder to your arm was not disconnected, which means you will have full recovery of your arm after it heals and some physiotherapy"

Abby smiled and jumped before Josh wrapped his arms around his "oh and here's your clothes that you where in when you came" Emily handed her a plastic bag the bright red colour leaking out the sides

Elektra looked at the bag then at Abby who was already looking at her with worry in her eyes then mouthed to Abby "I'll talk to you later"

The three said there good byes to Dr. Emily Hail but not before Emily gave them all her number so if anything happened at anytime she could guide them through it. They walked out of the hospital Abby's arm still in a sling which would be staying on for another two to three weeks and it would be hell for Abby. Elektra stayed silent like the other two with the tension in the cab ride almost so heavy that Josh could have floated on it. What would Elektra say when they got back to the apartment…it wasn't going to be the best thing to happen to Abby and now she was in for it!

**

* * *

Lee: good work Abigail you're dead**

**Abby:** who the hell said you could call me Abigail!

**Lee:** why can't I

**Abby:** well I'm pissed at you know because now I'm in shit cause of you

**Lee:** WHAT HOW!!!

**Abby:** you wrote what I did so your fault

**Lee:** true, true

**Abby:** so guess what?

**Lee:** what? pigs fly?

**Abby:** Elektra sick her!!!

**Elektra:** grrrr!!!

**Lee:** oh shit!!!!

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon…if Lee isn't killed by Elektra

**Lee:** (runs away trailed by Elektra foaming at the mouth) HELP ME!!!!!


	14. truth be told

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter fourteen: truth be told

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

They all slowly entered the apartment fearful for what Abby was in for now since she had 'borrowed' Elektra's assassin outfit and almost gotten herself killed. Elektra closed the door behind her and looked at the counter where a small sheet of paper laid, ink still drying on the sheet. Nikkie had just left, just as well, she probably would have been killed my Elektra's death stare that she had already been giving both Abby and Josh. Abby looked to the floor as if something there could have saved her from Elektra who was now circling them like a hawk on its pray. "How did you get it Abby?" Elektra asked referring to the costume

Abby kept her eyes glued to the floor "In the apartment I found the room and found that" she pointed to the bag with the costume in it then looked over at Josh "you can go baby your not in trouble"

Josh nodded and let the tight grip on Abby's hand go, and as he left Elektra watched almost making both of them feel like kids, like they had been tiny kids getting in to trouble from little kid mischief. Elektra looked back at Abby's shamed form "you could have gotten killed out there, and you know that once a person is brought back from kimagouri once you can't do it again" her tone angry but filled to the brim with worry

"I know E…I just-" she was cut off by the older warrior

"Just what waiting for one of my enemies to pick you off like some fly on the wall" she almost shook before taking Abby's chin softly and making her looked into Elektra's eyes "if anything happened to you because of me…I just couldn't live" she said almost in a whisper

Josh watched from the door frame what he stood at. The actual door only opened a crack, he felt like some spy with an alias peeking in on a secret conversation. Abby was almost in tears "Elektra I know I stole the outfit and I know I got hurt but you know I have to learn things the hard way, you tell me one thing, I go do the opposite to see how far I can get, and this time I did learn" she cracked out

Elektra smirked "your to stubborn for you own good" she laughed

"And who do I have to thank for that Miss. Stay-here-and-I'll-save-the-world-without-you" she laughed talking about their first encounter

"Hey you followed me" Elektra laughed back "come here" she wrapped her arms safely around Abby care full not to hurt her shoulder

"I'm sorry E" she managed to muffle out

"Don't do it again" Elektra smiled

They parted and Abby smiled "never…..ok just if you need some help" they laughed loudly having a moment where they weren't dripping with darkness in every moment

**Rooftops onto of Hell's Kitchen (12am)**

The masked figure rose high above the concrete streets, the smoky manholes, or the lazy workers coming home from they long business days. A sigh escaped him letting the long breath turn into a light steam in the air. The police where after him now since the girl had talked when she was at the hospital and him life would be spent looking over his shoulder and never going down alleys again. The black mask with the reddish tinge smiled at the night sky and the long, he was and enemy without name, and friend without anyone to protect, an empty shell with a soul. He could feel no pain, due to an accident long ago when he had been caused serious nerve damage and now that had prevented him to feel any pain at all, he was not a super hero morphed my radioactive substance, or an alien from another planet, he was just some just who had been in a horrible accident and was very lucky to even be alive. Yet he felt like he should have lost his life. The wind howled in his ears as if pulling him towards somewhere, and he followed unaware where he would be lead

His legs tossed him over rooftop to rooftop leading him towards his own home, and he knew what he had to do, why his own feeling had lead him here. He landed on the fire escape rail still keeping perfect balance, he was a bad guy as people would call them, a man who worked for the enemy, but why now would he chose to tell someone. A girl sat on small withered couch in front of a large black and white T.V her wavy hair up in a bun with a hair net on it still letting down a few wavy pieces down to cover some of her face as if she had just gotten off of work. A set of black framed glasses he had never seen setting on her face as her eyes covered each word in the book she had read so many times before and probably would read another time. A creak sounded as his feet carried him towards a window on the other side of the apartment, and all he could think about was could he tell her, could he reveal that he had been working for the enemy. He shook his head only enough to ride him of the on coming headache that had been building in the back of his head. One more step then, another loud creak this one able to wake the girl out of her waking daze as she rose from the couch and over to the window. His mind was ablaze, stay, no go, no stay and tell her, no go and hide, he could figure out what to do. The girl opened the window finding the masked man standing straight on the rain his arms crossed in front of his chest "Who are you?" she asked as if never wanting to know

He sounded in a gruff voice masking his own "the one with no name"

"That doesn't help there, because you know that I want a creeping guy outside my window" she said sarcastically

The man chuckled "are you always this sarcastic?" he asked

She nodded "yup I think so"

"I thought so" he smiled behind the mask

"Again who are you" she put arms around her to keep some warmth in

He saw he shaking a little and decided to go sooner than he wanted "so you will know" and with that he jumped off the railing catching the drain pipe and riding it all the way to the street then running off into a dark alley, his alias as the man with no name

The girl watched then slowly backed into the apartment where a loud beeping when off and before she knew it she had gone back to her normal routine unfazed by the masked man.

**Stick's compound**

Matt lay silently as he always did but tonight he hadn't been too tired. His body almost lifted itself up as if it never wanted to go to bed in the first place. He slowly felt for his shoes and slid them on then grabbed the maroon and white stick and went on his way towards what he now called Elektra's dojo. The silence of the night almost creped him out if it was not for the crickets chirping there night songs. His feet only dragged him to the soft wooden steps and made him sit down on the cold wood. The night had been freezing but Matt felt hot to the touch as if he had been in a hot tub to long. His hands propped his head up at the stars twinkled down on him, but he couldn't see. Even if he had his eye sight back he didn't want to see them without Elektra and he longed for her over the two days they had been apart. When Elektra had found Matt lying in the bed almost dead he promised himself he would never let her go, never. The sound of footsteps on the soft dirt ground came to Matt's ears and he had already jumped to his feet his stick in front of him ready to battle anyone. "So this is how you greet me now?" the soft, sweet voice rung in his ears

Matt dropped his stick and ran over to Elektra who undoubtedly was standing before the steps of the small wall less dojo. He grasped her in his arms "Never leave again" he whispered

"Never" she gripped his shirt as they kissed passionately

"Come sit here E" he pulled her to the dojo floor as he lay back down

Elektra followed him and laid her head on his strong chest "the stars are brighter out here" she giggled

"Yeah" he smiled down at he as he ran his hands through her dark brown hair "how's Abby?" he asked

"She's fine, a little beaten up but fine" she closed her eyes

Matt didn't bother to ask what had happened as long as she was okay then he was happy. Soon Elektra's head lifted from his chest "I need to go check on Lily" she whispered

Matt grabbed her arm softly "she's asleep Elektra" she whispered back as if he would wake the entire compound

"I need to" she ran her hand over the side of his face

"Please Elektra stay, stay with me" he whispered even softer

She couldn't fight it, those words, those three little words that meant the most to her. She nodded and laid back down and slowly, very slowly fell asleep as if nothing could touch her, she was invincible.

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

Gareth entered the door only to see Hayley sitting on the couch wearing a set of black framed glasses while she ate some pizza pockets that had been sitting in the fridge frozen for at least a week. He smiled and removed his jacket letting cold air reach his bare arms "little cold in here" he said

"Yeah I opened the window a little earlier, some guy on the fire escape" she never looked up from her food

Gareth walked over and sat on the couch beside her plopping down as if he were tired "do you know who it was?" he asked

"Some freak in a Halloween mask" she said with a mouthful of hot food

Gareth laughed as Hayley tiring to cool the food in her mouth but never truly seceding "really, well you know I herd rumors that there's some guy trying to been like The Dare Devil…a lot of freaks out there" he leaded his head on the back of the couch

"Mmmhm" she looked at her book that was sitting on the table

"Aww common not that book again" he brought the book to his face as the title read 'Scribble of dreams'

She snacked the book away from him "yes I love this book it's so good"

"It's about high school romance, how can that be good" he laughed

"It just is okay" she pouted

"Okay there hopeless romantic" he laughed

"What's wrong with that?" she spoke

"Nothing" he pause "hey about that guy on the fire escape did he say his name?"

"Not really, he said he was the one with no name" she gave a confused look

"Oh ok" he sighed "hey Hayley?"

"Yeah?" she looked up from her book that she had re opened

"I'm that guy"

**

* * *

Lee: This has been another cliffhanger chapter**

**Hayley: **NOOO I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENEDS

**Lee:** well that kinda defeats the purpose this chapter

**Hayley:** I DON'T CARE I WANNA KNOW

**Lee:** Fine (whispers the next chapter into Hayley's ear)

**Hayley:** OMG REALLY THAT'S WHAT HAPPENEDS

**Lee:** (nods)

**Hayley:** WOW….can I tell anyone

**Lee:** If you do then I'd have to kill you

**Hayley:** CRAP!!!!!

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon….If Hayley doesn't tell first then Lee kills her off


	15. reactions and repercussions

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last weeks cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter fifteen: reactions and repercussions

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Nikkie smiled and giggled as she walked into the apartment closing the door behind her. She had been out all night, again. Abby wondered what she had to be doing but never questioned her new found happiness that kept her out of the darkness of her mother's death. The funeral had been weeks past but it still felt like it was just yesterday for the three and they needed to put the past in the past. Nikkie sat on the couch right beside Abby who had been watching some show about the CIA and stuff like that. Abby only looked over at her happy friend and decided to ask her now "What's gotten into you Miss. I'm-So-Happy?"

Nikkie smiled over at her "I met a guy"

"Bout fucking time" she joked "what's his name?"

"Tylor" she smiled just at the name

"And what intentions dose this 'Tylor' have with my Nikkie?" she acted like some over protective parent

"Hey don't get into that I know Josh's intentions are much more than Tylor's I hear it a lot" she laughed

Abby's mouth hung open a red blush across her face, how could she hear them, they where quiet "Shut up Ghetto fly" she stood up

"Aww Abby I'm just kidding" she pulled her back down

They both talked all night to the expense of Josh not coming to cuddle with Abby on the futon. This was a good moment that both the girls could share since it was a rare one in their lives.

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

Hayley sat in astonishment after Gareth had explained that he was some creepy bad guy that had landed himself in the New York papers for a few weeks. He explained everything, how he worked for the "bad guys", how he had stabbed Abby in the shoulder, how he had become what he had become, everything. She stood up taking her eyes off of Gareth and walking to her room where a new mattress laid on a box spring holding the whole thing up. Sher body felt limp and numb, how could he have lied to her, kept secrets when he knew she hated them. Her hand slowly pulled out a handgun from under a box in the corner of the room. her feet seemed to move on their own accord and trudged back out to the living room, he had hurt two of her friends, one emotionally and one physically, he had lied, he had killed to many people to count and now he asked her to forgive him. The handgun pointed at Gareth on the couch as tears blurred Hayley vision and slid gracefully down her cheeks and hit the hard wood floor. "Y-you bastard" she whispered just loud enough for Gareth to hear her and he looked up from the floor where he had stared at.

"Go ahead" he stood up and stretched his arms outward "I deserve it after what I have done to so many people, I've destroyed lives that I don't even know, I've put you and everyone else in danger so do it"

Her hands shook as the gun dared her to shoot pleading her to "why?" she choked out

"Why? Because I was paid to, because I was trained to do my job" he dropped his arms

She couldn't produce anymore words to tell him before he started to talk again "but Hayley I never wanted to hurt you, you're my friend and I only came to do one job then I was out for good, I would never hurt anymore people ever again, I wanted to lead a normal life, one that I could go to school and have a girlfriend, see my parent's every weekend" he took a step towards her reaching out

She backed way from him as if he was a fire that would burn her "then why didn't you stop a long time ago?" she sobbed out

Gareth sighed "I only recently wanted to get out, after how much work you had to do getting this place, to become normal in your own way I wanted to help. I needed to help" he took another step

"stop" she whispered and backed up right into the wall feeling as if she was trapped, as if she could never be happy again

"No" he watched her finger touch the trigger and he only ran to her

She pulled the metal back feeling the bullet fly out with so much force it pushed her arms back almost dropping the gun. The room was silent for a minuet her eyes still closed, her body still numb from everything. Then slowly she opened her tear stained eyes and saw Gareth's hand holding the gun towards the window that had now shattered from the bullet and his eyes locked onto hers. Soon after her knees gave way and she fell to the ground Gareth catching her in his strong arms. They both stayed silent for the longest time before sobs where herd. Gareth's face was buried in her dark blond hair as tears turned it even darker "I'm so sorry Hayley please forgive me please" his quiet but they still could be herd from Hayley's ears.

His hands clutched her white work blouse as he sobbed as if he never let her go. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and cooed the sobs into a comforting silence and she spoke "I don't know if I can Gareth"

Gareth lifted his head to let his red puffy eyes look at her "you can't tell anyone" he commanded

She reluctantly nodded "I won't" she didn't know if it was the thought of him going to prison or getting the death sentence but she couldn't no matter how much he betrayed her.

**Stick's compound (months later)**

Months had past since the family had arrived there and never thought of leaving till Lily was ready to defend herself even if it took years. Lily sat trying to perfect the kimagouri, seeing the future was her greatest challenge yet she was further ahead of most of the other students that had been there a lot longer than herself. She had been given the week off from training but she thought it would be time wasted since there was nothing else to do. Elektra watched from the dojo next to her daughters, after picking up a class she could teach to –that sometimes included Lily- Elektra smiled at the progress she had made, at this rate they could be home soon, to see Abby, Josh and everyone else. Her high pitched ringing of her cell hit her ears. She flipped open the phone "Hello" she answered

"Hey E" Abby's voice come from the other line

"Hey Ab's what's up" she smiled

"We have a problem" the younger worrier said

"What kind of problem?" Elektra asked

"A new enemy problem, like that guy who attacked me…he's back and angrier than ever" Abby said

Elektra sighed "I'll be there in a day or so"

"Ok bye E" Abby said

"Yeah see yah" Elektra hung up after spotting Matt who had also picked up a class to teach on using senses, ironic right?

She made her way over to him "Abby called" she didn't smile

"And?" he never took his clouded off of his class

"That guy is back"

"What are we going to do?" he asked

Elektra sighed once more "not we, I'm going"

Matt now turned to her "you can't Lily-" he was cut off

"Is doing great and were not going to stop her training, we can almost go home" Elektra put her hand on his chest "Matt I have to go, we have this conversation every time and every time I leave"

He sighed like Elektra had done "Fine E but next time I go" he smiled after his comment

She smiled "Deal" she kissed him "I'll be back in a few days, I love you"

He kissed her back knowing it would be there last for a long time "I love you too"

Elektra ran back to the cabin, stuffed her things into a suitcase from when they first got to the compound and set off back home, back to Hell's Kitchen.

**

* * *

Lee: so it's been a few months in the story just to clear that up**

**Elektra: **my baby is almost 3!

**Matt:** who me?

**Elektra:** NO!!

**Matt:** jeez some ones on the rag (PMS if you didn't know)

**Elektra:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!!

**Matt:** nothing, nothing (looks innocently)

**Hayley:** where the hell did I get a handgun!!!

**Lee:** (looked innocently and pushes the gun box under her bed) I don't know

**Hayley:** ooooooookay?

**Everyone:** new chapter coming soon!...If Hayley doesn't shoot Lee

**Lee:** help me! (_**readers hint**_: at the top where it says she was watching a T.V show she was watching "Alias" just so you know)


	16. Since you been gone

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last months cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter sixteen: Since you been gone

**Abby, Josh and Nikkie's apartment**

Abby paced around the apartment while Josh watched her from the couch but since she was so stressed out he called out to her "Come here baby" he smiled

She waiting a few seconds then slowly walked in front of him. Josh smiled again then grabbed her by her hands and pulled her into his lap "you need to relax" he nuzzled his face into her neck kissing it lightly.

"How can I relax when there's a crazy maniac on the streets hurting people, I feel so helpless" she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Once Elektra gets here we'll figure this out" he lightly kept kissing her neck "but in the mean time" he chuckled

Abby shook her head "maybe…" she trailed off after kissing him passionately

Suddenly a loud knocking at the door signaled them to stop "She has the worst timing ever" Abby laughed got up and opened the door where Elektra suddenly hugged the younger warrior tightly

"I missed you" Elektra smiled

"Me too E" Abby hugged back

Josh decided he could get into this and hesitantly hugged Elektra after Abby did "good to have you back" he smiled

"It's good to be back" Elektra was almost in tears of joy "so what's been going on"

"There's a lot" Abby lead Elektra to the couch where Josh and her had been sitting just a minuet ago

They all sat down Josh beside Abby who was beside Elektra "So you gunna tell me or was that a prank call to get me here" Elektra half heartedly cracked a joke

"Well good or bad first?" Abby asked feeling Josh's hand on the small of her back

"Umm good" Elektra raised and eyebrow

"Well Nikkie moved out after her boyfriend asked her to move in with him" Abby smiled "and Josh got a job as a doctor at the General Hospital after he finished his last course"

Elektra's smiled couldn't be any wider "that's great!" she looked over at Josh "and what about this boy Nikkie is with?"

Abby looked back at Josh then back at Elektra "well we don't trust him and they barely know each other but if she's happy then I'm happy"

"Now what about this bad news?" Elektra asked almost not wanting to know anymore then she already knew

Abby bit her bottom lip little then looked at her lap "that guy that attacked me a couple months ago…he's back and wants revenge for something, Josh and I did some investigative work and a few years ago the same guy had been in the Chicago papers calling himself 'the man with no name' but we don't know anything more" Josh became tense after thinking about Abby's pain after she was stabbed

Elektra nodded "Meet me at this address just after eleven tomorrow night, be well protected" she handed them a slip of paper and headed for the door light her old self that she hated without another word and left like a shadow in the sunlight.

Abby sighed "this is going to be a long night"

Josh nodded "we should get some rest it's late" he said reading his watch that said it was too late for them to be up

"Yeah let's go" she stood up taking Josh's hand and disappearing into their room.

**Elektra, Matt and Lily's apartment**

The secret wall opened up, it had been to long since she had been here. The beds where still unmade, the training room had yet to be cleaned, dishes still in the sink, it had been home but without Lily and Matt it just was an empty shell of their life. She walked into the secret room where her stuff was packed way just like it had been when Lily was born. Her hands moved at her old instincts as she pulled out the red outfit Abby had used before, and she had killed so many people in. The infamous red outfit that terrorized so many and left the dead silent yet told others it was her. Elektra trailed her eyes away from the outfit and onto the cool perfect sais that laid in the dim reddish leather bag that sat on the metal table. Again her hands moved to the polished metal of the sais, they only seemed too called out to her to used them once more. They cried for the blood they so rightly deserved. Tomorrow night would only be one she felt free, felt alive.

**Julliard School of music**

How could she keep her concentration on the teacher's lectures when she felt as though she could die tonight if she was not at the top of her game. Her paper was blank and her Cd player batteries where dead so she just dazed all class never writing to listening to a single word Mr. Leon said. The bell rung loudly and the class had gone before Abby could even get to the door of the class room. Mr. Leon looked over at the dazed girl "Miss. Miller you look lost"

Abby turned her head but didn't lock eyes with him "I know where I'm going Mr. Leon"

"that's not what I mean Miss. Miller, I mean you look lost in thought" he sat on his large wooden desk

"I've had a lot on my mind" she replied to him before walking out of the door

Abby left the building as fast as she could like she couldn't breath but once outside she bumped into a tall figure. She landed on the ground yelling "hey watch where you going!"

The figure turned around, it was Gareth but he seemed different. He had started to grow a goatee and his eyes seemed to be darker "sorry" he walked away leaving Abby speechless and confused.

They didn't know each other that much but they had meet before when Hayley came over Gareth always tagged along. Had he not recognized her or was he lost in thought too. She stood up and headed to the apartment to get ready for tonight.

**Abby and Josh's apartment**

He had just got back from the hospital after a long shift that he had asked to leave early. Soon he herd the door open and Abby walked in looking like she had tried to figure out a really had math question "what's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her

She looked up "I literally bumped into Gareth, he was like he didn't know who I was"

"Gareth, but that's impossible" he looked at her as she took off her jacket

Abby was even more confused now "Why?"

Josh shook his head as if he couldn't believe what she had just said "he disappeared a few weeks ago, Hayley said he was acting weird and just got up and left"  
"I honestly just ran into him it was Gareth I'm sure of it" she walked to their room shedding herself of the constricting long sleeve shirt

Josh thought about what she had said at made a connection "Abby do you think…Gareth is the guy that attacked you?"

"No, Gareth wouldn't hurt anything even if his life depended on it" she defended Hayley's friend

"I don't know I mean this guy is back and magically Gareth shows back up after leaving everything, even Hayley" Josh sighed loudly shedding his shirt and pulling on a black one for tonight

Abby did the same and pulled on a black shirt and dark blue hoodie. Abby wrapped her warrior beads around her wrist and Josh with his ability to hit anything with a bullet and to tap into his awakened power grabbed his two silver hand guns and a few magazines or extra ammunition. They both where ready to leave by ten pm but left just to get some fresh air awaiting what tonight would bring

**Rooftop in Hell's Kitchen**

Abby and Josh stood on the rooftop hand in hand tense from the night air. Minuets past and nothing happened, they where like two souls lost in the cold wind of the fall night. A thud came to their ears and they both turned to see Elektra in her full dress, red outfit, sais and the look in her eye. She walked up to the couple sliding her sais back into their hiding place and she pulled out a bag "here put these on" her voice demanding yet comforting.

Abby pulled out a black outfit just like Elektra's minus the Japanese symbols and red colouring "E. I can't wear this"

Elektra placed a hand on her shoulder "yes you can, you've grown from a stubborn teenager to a great stubborn warrior, you can wear that" she smiled

Abby nodded tears of joy in her eyes, she walked behind a very large smoke stack and changed quickly. It fit perfectly like it was make just for her, which it was. The black colour made her feel stealthy, mysterious and sexy. Abby tied her hair back into a braid letting her bangs hang out as she walked back to Josh and Elektra. Josh's mouth almost hung open "Abby you look…you look great" he smiled

"thanks" she smiled back at him as she pulled on a set of fingerless leather gloves

Josh pulled out a pair of black jeans with holsters for his two handguns that recently sat in police authorized holster under his arms, then he looked at the black vest that had various pockets and holders for everything, it pretty much looked like a S.W.A.T team vest but more comfortable and easier to move in. He changed quickly to and they where all ready of anything that could hurt them. "well guys lets see what you guys can do since I've been gone" Elektra smiled and suddenly moved to punch Abby.

Quickly Abby moved without hesitation and flipped backwards. Josh pulled out a set of tranquilizer rounds from his backpack that had and easier and quicker way of changing rounds. He pulled the trigger a few times as he moved towards her. Elektra pulled out her sais and blocked each of his shots with perfect accuracy. Abby moved behind Josh as he ran toward Elektra who was occupied with his shots to even see Abby behind him. When Josh was close enough Abby jump out from behind Josh and round house kicked Elektra but she was easily block with Elektra's quick speed. Josh kicked along with Abby in a fury that Elektra kept up with. Elektra grabbed Josh's foot when he kicked her and kicked his other foot out from under him leaving him panting on the ground. Abby was lucky it gave to time to pull off her chain and wrap it around Elektra's sais and pull them away from her. Now the older warrior was weaponless but it didn't stop her, she dodged the whips of Abby's chain and grabbed it, jumped over Abby and hold it against the girls neck "ok I give E" Abby crocked out

Elektra loosened her grip on the chair but as soon as she did Abby punched her in the stomach and sent her into the ground panting "Good work" Elektra panted

Abby breathed heavily just as Josh and Elektra where. They all laid on the cold rooftop panting "let's go" Elektra stood grabbing her sais up from the roof

Abby pulled Josh up "nice work baby" she smiled after catching her breath

Josh kissed her forehead lightly "yeah you too"

The three warriors set out into the night to find whoever was reeking havoc in their city hoping that this would be the last time they would have to fight for a while.

**

* * *

Lee: ok I know I know I have been a little late on updating**

**Josh:** A LITTLE YOU TOOK LIKE….TO LONG

**Lee:** I'm sorry I was busy

**Josh:** with what?!!!?!?!?!

**Lee:** well one: I got my report card the other day and well let's just say I have been doing extra work to get my marks up

**Josh:** YOU'RE STUPID?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Lee:** NO!! just not motivated enough

**Josh:** she's stupid guys

**Abby:** Shut it Josh

**Lee:** anyways two: I have been doing too much for cadets A.K.A freezing my butt of in parades

**Josh:** haha Lee has a frozen butt

**Abby:** shut up Josh!

**Lee:** and three: I'm having some friend problems (my friend and her boyfriend)

**Josh:** did you steal him!!

**Lee:** NO!!!! I DIDN'T I WOULD NEVER THAT'S JUST WRONG

**Abby:** OK YOUR DEAD JOSH!!

**Josh:** AHHH (runs like a little girl)

**Everyone:** ahahahhhaha new chapter coming soon….if Abby doesn't kill Josh

**Josh:** I do not run like a little girl

**Lee:** now you do!


	17. Information from a friend

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last months cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter seventeen: Information from a friend

**Rooftops of Hell's Kitchen**

Elektra led the way leaping from rooftop to rooftop while Abby and Josh followed behind. Abby called out to Elektra "do you know where were going?"

The older warrior looked back at her "I have an idea"

They call picked up speed as they slid down a drain pipe into an alley. Abby didn't know about Josh but she felt comfortable in her black costume that looked like Elektra's and her leather gloves with the fingers cut out kept her hands from getting ravaged as she flipped off the drain pipe. Josh panted a little from running much more than he was used to even with his nightly training. Elektra looked around the alley as if she could see through the walls then walked towards the empty street that rolled out into a dock with a large warehouse on it. "Why are we at a cargo bay?" Josh asked

Elektra again looked back with that look in her eye, that look that seemed like she would rip your head off if you pissed her off to much, she called it her assassin look "because I know a guy here who's hooked into New York I called him here"

Josh looked over to Abby who stared at the warehouse "can we trust him E?"

"Yeah if the past tells us anything then yeah" Elektra nodded and started to walk towards the warehouse Josh and Abby following behind

They took large strides once into the building keeping a silent as they could like mice in a house full of cats they never wanted to be ambushed if they where wrong. A man leaned on a cargo container cigarette in him mouth as he puffed out the thick smoke. A sandy coloured trench coat covered the stained white shirt and black pants that were wrinkled showing that he had been sitting down for a long day and to top it all of a pair of yellow tinted glasses sat on his nose and his brown ball cap hid his hairless head. Elektra walked up leaving the other two staring at the oddly man. The man spotted Elektra then tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it "It's nice to see you again Elektra" he have heartedly smiled

"You too Urich" Elektra smiled back

"Please call me Ben" he waved off to her

"I need some help Ben you know that new freak hanging around Hell's Kitchen?" Elektra asked hopefully

Ben nodded "I wrote about him he's my new article they call him 'the man with no name' but I just think he's some kid dressed up in a black suit" he chuckled at the last part of his comment

"Do you know where we can find him?" Elektra asked

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ben asked

Elektra looked over her shoulder "you guys can come out now"

Abby and Josh walked out from behind a stack of large cargo containers letting the shadows play on their faces "oh so you have back up this time Elektra?" he smiled

"Ben this is Abby and Josh. Abby, Josh this is Ben Urich, he's going to help us out" Elektra let them shake hands

"Nice to meet you guys I just wish it was under better circumstances" he took out another cigarette "you guy mind?"

"Actually I do" Abby spoke up

"Fine" he shrugged and put the cigarette back in his pocket "so about this freak show my sources told me he usually hangs out by these apartments just on the edge of Hell's Kitchen but I'm not sure what one"

"Thanks Ben you helped a lot" she started to walk away "we'll keep in touch…oh and Ben"

"Yeah?" he took the smoke back out and was ready to light it

"You tell anyone about this I'll have to kill you" she said before the three exited the warehouse

He chuckled "just like you always where Elektra, so demanding" he left the warehouse lighting his smoke letting it sink through his body.

**Hayley and Gareth's apartment**

A sigh escaped her as she entered the apartment a small table in her hands. One more piece of furniture in her hands than was either found, given to her, or bought from a thrift shop for two dollars. The table was set where the mattress used to be right by the window. She looked at it for a second inspecting if it was in the right place. The apartment was now furnished with a large collecting of stuff that didn't match. Gareth had been gone for week and hadn't told her where he was leaving her worried and lonely longing for his sarcasm and jokes along with his rough housing and taunting remarks, she missed his sent, his face, she missed everything that reminded her of her room mate. Hayley walked away from the small square table and to the washroom where she would take a hot shower after her long day working at the diner and being ogled by nasty guy.

Once out of the shower and her muscles where not so much stiff anymore she dressed herself in a pair of lose polka-dotted green and blue pant and a black tank top she let her damp hair lay loosely around her shoulders she took her book and started to read it, not bothering to eat something. A sound at the window brought her out of her fifteen minuet trance from the book she walked over to the window and opened it to find 'the man with no name' standing on the railing in perfect balance. "Gareth?" she called out

He nodded and jumped off from the railing "Hayley…" he trailed off

"Where have you been?" she asked tears in her eyes as she stared into his beyond the mask

"I-I needed to do some things, get rid of my past" he paused and gathered Hayley into his arms "I missed you"

She pushed away "what do you mean get rid of your past?"

He stared at her drinking in everything about her "I killed The Hand or most of the members of it" he sighed

"You killed them? Gareth you couldn't they where people" she was cut of by him

"Bad people Hayley they hired me, they manipulated me into killing other people they deserve to die" he said sternly

"No one deserves to die no matter what they do" she let a tear slip down her cheek "I should know"

Gareth walk towards her as they both stood on the fire escape "what do you mean?"

"My grandmother was killed by a bunch of gangsters, she did nothing but good for her community, she took in orphaned kids, she fed the homeless people outside of our building and even with her dieing wish she gave all her money to a t woman's shelter and all the people who killed her had to say was that she deserved to died because she cared to much" Hayley let the tears stain her cheeks

"I didn't know Hayley" he wrapped his arms around her again

She sobbed into his shoulder "why did you come back?" she asked into his ear after she calmed down

"I killed my past but I do have a present and a future and now I can go on with it" he closed his eyes

Elektra jumped to the next rooftop stopping after Abby and Josh caught up to her. Elektra concentrated and soon a vision came to her

_Hayley looked up at 'the man with no name' and smiled "I'm glad you're back" _

_The masked man smiled through the mask and spoke softly "I needed to come back" _

_She smiled again and hugged him tightly_

She came back to reality and looked back at Josh "He's with Hayley"

Josh's eyes winded "I'll kill him if he hurts her" his fist clenched at him sided

"He's not going to hurt her, it seemed like they knew each other" Elektra looked at Abby

Josh took off without warning giving both girls almost not enough time to follow him. They all ended up on top of the apartment building panting heavily after running top speed for almost five city blocks. Josh never seem fazed after hearing that his friend was with this maniac of a man and liked it. He jumped down the levels and ended up hiding just around the corner from Hayley's fire escape and watching both of them as they talked. Hayley looked up at 'the man with no name' and smiled "I'm glad you're back"

The masked man smiled through the mask and spoke softly "I needed to come back"

She smiled again and hugged him tightly letting him speak softly almost so Josh couldn't hear "I have to go now but I'll be back later"

Hayley nodded and hugged him once more "ok"

Josh jumped out "you'll not come back if I have a say in it"

They both jumped Hayley standing wide eyes the masked man with his legs stiff so her couldn't move at all out of fear "Josh I…" she trailed off

"Your trying to hurt her aren't you, you asshole" he lunged for the masked man

The figure jumped to the rooftop where Abby and Elektra lunged at him to but this time took him down. Gareth squirmed but never got free from the two girls grasp. Josh climbed to the roof and looked down at the masked man "now its time to see who you really are" he reached for the mask gripping the leather tightly in his fingers.

With one swift movement the mask was off and Gareth face was exposed to the night air. They all gasped and Josh dropped the mask on the ground beside Gareth's head as Abby and Elektra let go of him. "But how…" Josh was speechless

Gareth sighed "now you know so just kill me"

Abby shook her head "why didn't you tell us Gareth?"

"You think I would be here if I told you Elektra would have killed me in an instant" Gareth stood up

"Big mistake getting caught me Gareth" Elektra whipped out her sais

Gareth stretched out his arms "Do it I deserve a lot more"

Elektra kicked his side but Gareth never flinched "what the hell?"

"I don't feel physical pain" he let his arms drop "I was in an accident a few years back it left me in the hospital for a long time but the accident damaged the nerves they call it polyphonic" he replied

Hayley burst out of the door to the roof and jumped on Gareth hoping he wasn't hurt "Gareth you leave I keep them back" she whispered into his ear

"I'm not leaving with out you" he whispered back "I'm not leaving you alone again"

She nodded slowly and out of no where a click was herd and then a bright flash blinded the ground. Once their sight was regain a tall figure stood in the middle of all of them not even looking like Gareth in his costume. The figure attacked Elektra first punching furiously but Elektra either dodged or blocked them. Abby kicked the figure from behind in the side making fall to the ground. The figure flipped up to its feet and round house kicked Abby letting her fly backwards and hitting her head on a smoke stack. "Abby!" Josh yelled before he was next to be attacked being punched in the head and falling unconscious beside Abby's form.

Elektra lunged at the figure tossing her one of her sais at it and watching it slice his right shoulder. The figure groaned and attacked Gareth. Hayley jumped away from him after being told to hide and watched as Gareth exchanged blows with the figure before. Elektra tossed her other sai and pinning his hand to another smoke stack and Gareth kicking it in the side feeling his kick break a couple ribs with it. The figure pulled the sai out and tossed it back at Elektra and it hit her in the head near her left eye brow and opening the skin to let a few drops of blood slide down. Gareth punched the figure and it flew back. The both relaxed thinking the figure feel unconscious "nice work E" Gareth smiled beyond his panting.

"You too" Elektra panted back

The figure jumped up and before anyone could react a loud bang was herd. Hayley stood the gun still smoking and her arm froze up her eyes wide. The figure fell to the ground blood pouring out of the bullet hole in its shoulder. Gareth ran over to Hayley who's eyes where glued to where the figure once stood. He took the gun from her hands and wrapped his arms around her. Elektra was stunned this criminal had helped her kill one who had attacked all of them, her feet took her to the body of the figure "now say cheese to the police camera" she pulled the mask off the figure to see the face of Master Roshi who had killed Josh's father, and make a living hell for them two years ago.

The police had come after Hayley called them and the others had left. She told the police that his was 'the man with no name' everyone had herd of, a killer, a maniac and now resident of the Texas State Prison until his life sentence was over.

**

* * *

Lee: OMG IT WAS ROSHI!!**

**Matt:** OMG

**Abby:** OMG

**Josh:** FUCK AND I DIDN'T GET TO KILL HIM

**Elektra:** OMG

**Lily:** OMG

**Everyone:** OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lee:** Damn I'm good, well I guess that's the end!

**Everyone:** NUUUUUUU!!!

**Lee:** ok, ok, ok I guess I'll get one more chapter

**Everyone:** YAYAYA NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER COMEING SOON…if Lee hurries up this time!!!


	18. leaving for the welcome back

**New lives, New Evil**

**Summary: **Elektra, Matt, Abby, Josh and Nikkie are back but this time trying to settle into there new unexciting lives. Abby, Josh and Nikkie at collage and Elektra and Matt with there new child but what happens when those new lives are disrupted by a new evil that arrives in Hell's Kitchen?

**DISCLAMER**: Do I have to say it…well I know you know that I know that we all know that I have to say it so…I don't not own Elektra, Dare Devil, Marvel comics, or last months cheese cake that is molding in my fridge….ewwwwww but I do own Josh…..(Josh: Help me!)

**Authors note: **Sequel to "One more hit" as you now know from reading this and wasting about ten seconds of your time when you read this…now read ze story! Lol

Chapter eighteen: leaving for the welcome back

**New York Train station**

Gareth and Hayley placed their things to the cargo crew, who was now loading the train. "Do you really have to go guys?" Abby asked

They both nodded "yeah its better if we left who knows what leftover henchman from The Hand are after me now"

Josh sighed "I'll miss you guys" he hugged Hayley tightly

"I'll miss you to Josh" smiled before he let her out of his embrace "and Abby keep him in check I have no problem coming back here and kicking his ass for you" she laughed and hugged her

"Oh don't worry I will" Abby hugged back

Josh held out his hand "If you hurt her Gareth I'll kill you"

Gareth took his hand and shook it "that's a comforting thought" he laughed

Elektra hugged Hayley "be safe"

"We will" she smiled

After saying goodbyes way to many times the whistle to the train blew loudly telling the passengers to get on or stay behind "well bye guys" and with that they left never looking back just keeping their sight to the new future that they had control over.

**Elektra, Matt and Lily's apartment**

Abby opened the door to the dark apartment. Elektra walked in first then Josh and Abby behind her "it's good to be home" she turned the lights on and suddenly Matt jumped out with Lily on his shoulders yelling "SURPRISE!"

Elektra smiled wildly and run over to Matt giving him a long kiss only interrupted by "EWW that's gross" Lily yelled covering her eyes with her small two year old hands.

They all laughed and joked for the longest time and then settled on the couch before Nikkie smiled innocently and walked out of the washroom "I suggest no one goes in there for a while" Abby jumped up and hugged the living daylights out of her "chocking not breathing"

"what are you doing here?" Abby asked

"Well Tylor and I broke up and I was wondering if I could come home?" she looked at the ground

"OF CHOURS YOU CAN" Abby hugged her even tighter

The 'Family' sat around laughing for the longest time, a happy time. This chapter of their life was over but not would a new story begin for no one could ever love anymore more than they loved each other and their future was now clear, for Lily, Matt, Elektra, Josh, Abby, and Nikkie and what they called 'Family'

**

* * *

Lee: ITS OVER!!!**

**Matt:** please write another sequel

**Lee:** only if the fans want it

**Matt:** REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS

**Lee:** Matt you can't say that

**Matt:** I just did so HA!!

**Lee:** guess who won't be in the sequel if I say I want one

**Matt:** Who?

**Lee:** you!!!

**Matt:** NUUUUUU!!!

**Everyone:** new chapter…..wait there is no next chapter SHIT I'M OUT OF A JOB!!!


End file.
